What Happened
by Dyna63
Summary: How did they lose each other
1. Chapter 1

What went wrong?

Brennan was sitting in the rocker, rocking her baby girl. She looked into the face of a 2 month old baby, then looked at the crib of her sleeping brother and wondered how everything got so messed up. She wasn't supposed to be doing this alone; he was supposed to be with her. Why had he….? Water under the bridge couldn't change the past, just had to go on with the future, just like she had when she left DC all those months ago.

As she hugged her daughter to her breast she thought back to that night. The night these babies were created, the night she opened herself completely to him. And then what happened next, she just shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't even think about it. She did learn that the heart could feel pain, a pain that she could never describe if she had to, a pain so profound even now months later she could feel the remains stabbing at her broken heart. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she trusted him? Everyone she loved always left her, why did she think he was any different?

She lay the baby back down in the bassinet and walked to the window. It was almost dawn as she gazed out over the field and the horses starting to move around. She had moved across the US 10 months ago to get away from him and all the memories. She found that she missed Angela, the lab and the squinterns. Shaking her head she headed back to her room to get dressed and start her day.

* * *

><p>He just walked into his office and sat behind his desk, first thing he did was check for any new information on her. Why did she just disappear like that? How did she just vanish into thin air? Why had he been so stupid all those months ago? He stared out the window remember the one night they had, making love to her made all other encounters pale in comparison. Then she just left, cutting all ties, even her own father couldn't find her and no one could hide from Max Kennon.<p>

He thought back to the night that Michael was born; the night his Bones said she was pregnant. He was on cloud nine; she was pregnant with his child. His Bones, his baby, everything was right in the world. Then his world came crashing down.

The last time he saw her, she was in her office, and she wouldn't look at him. She apologized said that the test had been inaccurate and she was not pregnant after all. He understood those things happen and then she was gone. She left everything behind; when he went to her apartment everything was in its place. All that was left was a note saying Goodbye. She left one other thing, which he now turned over in his fingers, the ultra sound picture. She was pregnant, but lied to him, why? He knew the child was his. He was her contact on all medical records and they had both signed stipulations that allowed them access to the records. The gestation of this ultra sound proved to him it was his baby. He also knew it would have been born by now, as long as she didn't have an abortion. He closed his eyes at that thought and shook his head. No, his Bones would not abort their child.

"Seeley, we need to talk?" Hannah said interrupting his thoughts

"No we don't, there is nothing to talk about between us, ever again."

"Seeley, I love you."

"No, you don't, you don't do what you did to someone you love. Just leave my office and my attorney will talk to your attorney, I have nothing to say to you."

"But…."

"Don't you get it Hannah, I don't love you, and I don't even like you anymore, especially after what you did."

Hannah left his office, staring at the floor trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan stood in her kitchen with her housekeeper/nanny/friend, Sharon. "Tempe, ever since Christine and Joseph were born you have been lost in another world. A world you need to make contact with. Call someone, you don't have to tell them where you are, just call and say hi."

"You are probably right, at least Angela, she deserves some explanation and I am going to be back there for that lecture in a couple of weeks, I would like to see her."

"Go call her, I will feed the horses and make sure the little prince and princess are spoiled as usually." She smiled at her employer. She had worked for many people, but she found Tempe so very different than anyone she had ever came across.

Brennan went into her study and sat down; she dialed the number and listened to the ringing.

"Hello" Angela familiar voice came over the other end

"Hello Angela, this is Dr. Bren…"

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

"Yes, Angela it is me. Is the connection bad? Is that why you are yelling?"

"No, I am yelling because I am excited and I am angry and…and…I miss my best friend. Where are you Bren?"

"Ange, the reason I called is I will be in DC in a couple of weeks for a lecture and I would like to see you."

"Bren, I would love to see you, how long will you be here?"

"Only a couple of days, then I will need to get home."

"Bren DC is your home."

"Not anymore Ange." Angela could hear her voice catch.

"Does Booth know you are coming?"

"NO" she said almost too quickly and too forcefully "There is no reason for Booth to know I am coming."

"Bren, he loves you. I don't know what happened last year, but that man has been suffering. Everyday he comes by to see if we heard from you, he has been trying to find you since you vanished. He doesn't understand why you left. At the very least you owe him the reason."

"You're going to tell him I called aren't you?"

"I…I-sweetie he is….."

"It is okay Ange, he can't find me; let him know we are doing fine. I will call you when I get to town."

"What do you mean we…..?" It was too late Brennan had hung up.

* * *

><p>He was walking out to his SUV to head for another crime scene, he was still working with the Jeffersonian and Wendel did his best, but the new forensic anthropologist was not Bones. His cell broke the silence, he looked at the caller ID, furrowed his brow, Angela? She blamed him for Brennan leaving, and hadn't spoken to him since unless forced.<p>

"Booth"

"It is Angela."

"I know"

"She called"

His heart stopped and everything seemed to spin, his face was paling. "What, When."

"I just got off the phone with her."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she said she will be here in a couple of weeks for a lecture."

"Is, I mean, how…how did she sound?"

"Nervous, sad and distant."

"Ange, you got the number she called from?"

"No, Booth it was blocked, but she said she will call when she gets here."

"Ange, I need to see here when she is here."

"Booth, I don't think she wants to see you, when I asked if you knew she was coming, let's just say they know in China you don't know she is coming. But she knew I would tell you she called."

"Please Ange, I don't care how, I need to see her, just tell me where is going to be, I will do the rest."

"I don't…want to lose her again."

"Please Angela." She heard him choking up.

"Okay. Oh and Booth, she said to let you know 'WE' are doing fine. Do you know what she meant by we?"

A wave a relief washed over him, he had kept the baby. Thank God, she had kept the baby. A sad smile spread across his lips. "No Ange, I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening he drove to her apartment. All these months and her publisher was still paying the rent on it, apparently Brennan wanted to keep it for some reason. He let himself in and wandered around. He missed her so much; he missed her laugh, her smile, her voice, and her logic. This was the first time he noticed that Jasper the pig and Brainy smurf were missing. Had they not been there the last time he was here? Had she taken them with her when she fled all those months ago? "Oh god Bones where are you?"

He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands and cried. The pain he felt was so intense, he didn't think after all these months walking into her apartment would tear his wounds wide open. He didn't know how long he had sat there and cried when his cell rang

"He looked at Caller ID, blocked call." He remembered what Angela said about Brennan calling from a blocked number.

"Booth" no answer, He looked at his phone he had a good signal

"Agent Booth, can I help you?"

He was again met by silence "Bones, is that you?" his voice was soft. The line went dead.

He stared at the phone and swallowed hard.

She had been pacing in the barn; she was waiting for one of the mare to foal. As she sat there with the vet, she had to hear his voice, even if only his voicemail. She moved off to the office and dialed his number.

One ring, she should hang up, two rings, her heart started to beat faster, 3 rings, should go to voicemail about now. "Booth" his voice cut through her like a hot knife through butter. Part of her excited to hear the voice she had missed for so long, the other part feeling the old wounds opening up. "Agent Booth, Can I help you?" She opened her mouth, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Tears started to build up in her eyes and her lower lip quivered. "Bones, is that you?" Her eyes widened at the tenderness of his voice, she quickly hung up. Her breaths were coming quickly; her whole body was trembling as tears spilled from her eyes like a raging waterfall. She sunk to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms round her legs rocking herself while she cried.

After what seemed like an eternity Brennan cleaned off her face and went back out to hold vigil over the gray mare that was having a difficult time giving birth. This mare had seemed to understand her plight when she found her all those months ago at an auction yard. There was something about this horse that drew Brennan to her. Brennan had brought home 10 horses that day and the gray mare had become her friend.

She was more a dog than a horse; she had been injured when she was young and pretty much passed home to home after that, she couldn't be ridden so no one wanted her. But, this mare had a way of making you understand her. Brennan would take walks with her and would just sit and talk with her for hours. The mare never left her side. The day Brennan collapsed in the field it was the mare that got Sharon's attention. She raised such a ruckus kicking over anything she could hit with her hooves until Sharon came out. That old mare probably saved not only the babies lives, but Brennan's too.

Brennan was in the hospital when the neighbors' hot headed stallion had busted down two fences to get to the mare. Brennan had never wanted to breed her horses, she just wanted them around. She had never believed in god, but she found herself praying that night for her friend, the gray mare. The horse had not had the best life and Brennan did not think it would be fair for it to end here and now, just when she had a chance at a happy life.

They mare had not left her when she needed her and she was not leaving this mare. As her time approached the mare laid on her side and against the vet's instructions, Brennan went up and held the mare's head in her lap and stroked her neck and face. The foal was not in position, they had to reach in to turn the foal or they could lose both of them. Right now the vet didn't know if the mare would survive the deliver, but maybe he could save the foal. As the vet and his assistant did they job, Brennan never took her eyes off the mare's eye, and she kept talking to her, stroking her and telling her she couldn't leave because soon they were all going to their new home. A place where the grass was so green and the gentle hills would make a wonderful place for the mare to teach her baby about life. The mares breathing became rough and she struggled to give her foal life. Brennan never flinched, she never stopped talking to the mare, never gave up hope, and then it was over.

The vet sat exhausted on the floor of the stall as his assistant was wiping off the chestnut colt. Brennan was still stroking the mare's neck, tears running down her face. The exhausted mare lifted her head slightly, and then let it fall back into Brennan's lap. It was another 20 minutes before she, with the aid of the vet and Brennan raised herself up off her side, it was another 20 minutes before she stood, her legs shaking from the exertion. The baby was practicing standing and not being very successful at it. The vet helped it up, they got his legs under him and let go, one step and he fell sideways under his mother. The human trio enjoyed the antics of the colt taking his first steps and having his first meal. Before they left the mare and baby to rest, Brennan hugged the mare and whispered something into her ear. The vet chuckled; he swore that horse understood her.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth entered his apartment, he was drained from the emotionally roller coaster he had been on at Bones' apartment. When he walked down the hall he stopped in his tracks, his jaw was set.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeley, I want to talk."

"How could you think there is anything to talk about? Why would you think I want to talk to you after what you did?"

"Seeley, I had a good reason."

"No, there is no good reason for what you did. You ruined 3 people's lives and you are not one of those 3."

"Seeley…"

"Get out."

"No, I am your wife and I am staying until we talk this out."

He just looked at her and walked past her into the bedroom and slammed the door, she heard the lock latch. At least he was there and he would calm down by morning and then they could work this out.

He stood in the bedroom taking in deep breaths trying to hold down the rage. Finally he grabbed his suitcase and packed it. He took a deep breath as he reached for the handle of the door and then opened it. She was lying on the couch as he walked through the living room.

She jumped up "Seeley, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, let me say it in small words. I am leaving, I do not love you. I want you out of my life. Small enough words for you? Good bye Hannah." She reached for his arm and he turned a dangerous look on her. "I have never hit a woman, but you are making it very difficult to not hit you. Don't you ever touch me again." He left the apartment and headed for Brennan's.

Hannah stared at the closed door. How was she going to hold onto him if he didn't hang around long enough to listen to her? Where would he be going? She knew he wasn't close with anyone from the Jeffersonian since Dr. Brennan had left. He had cut personal ties with them after she left. He and Jared stopped speaking all together. Jared refused to even come to their wedding. In fact no one that she thought were their friends came to their wedding. She was all he had, those people were not his friends, and they had dumped him as soon as it was known that he was back with her. Why couldn't they just accept that Seeley was meant to be with her? Temperance understood that and she knew when she was beat. She left and left Seeley with the one woman that could make him happy. Now she just needed to get him to hold still long enough to realize that too.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth called Brennan's publisher and talked to her about possibly subletting Brennan's apartment while he worked out some personal matters. The publisher was sure it would be no problem and told him to go ahead and move in. She would get some paperwork to him in a day or two once she contacted Brennan.

So now Booth was at home at Brennan's and he was the only one that knew besides her publisher that she had not given up the apartment, so at least Hannah would leave him alone and he could be surrounded by Bones' things.

Booth wandered around the apartment re-familiarizing him self with it. In the front closet was the bag he kept extra clothes in so he would always have a change. Under her bathroom sink was a shaving bag he kept extra of everything in, and in her closet hung an extra suit and shirts. He was surprised at how much he actually had been woven into her life.

He was running his hand over shirts she had left in her dresser when his cell rang. His face hardened as he looked at the caller ID before he hit the ignore button. He was going to have to call his attorney tomorrow and see if they could expedite this.

As he lay down on Brennan's bed his mind wandered back to that night. The night Broadsky had killed Mr. Nigel-Murray, the night he made Bones come to his apartment so he could protect her, and the night she so helplessly came to his room trying to make sense out of what had happened. The night they let all their defenses down, they let their love for each other flow freely, they broke the law of physics. He could remember her touch, her scent, the desire he saw in her eyes. The love, the love he saw, and it was love. He saw love in her eyes. Just thinking of her made his body ache to touch her and made his heart ache to see her.

When she left he crumbled, he didn't want to go on, how could she just walk away? How could they share what they shared and then not even fight for it? Who was he kidding; he didn't fight for it either. The day she left he started drinking and he stared at the note she left and just kept drinking. The next morning he woke up next to a very naked Hannah. Hannah as more than helpful in filling him in on the details of their night together. If Bones hadn't left before, she surely would have left him after that. He was weak; he wasn't good enough for Brennan. Then a few weeks later Hannah announced she was pregnant and wanted to get married. He would do the right thing.

Booth shook his head, he was getting back into that place he didn't want to be, and he hated Hannah after he found out the truth. He hated himself for turning to alcohol rather than trying to find Brennan.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brennan sat in the nursery with her babies, one in each arm while she rocked them. She was staring out the window as the last fragments of night were being chased away by the dawn. This was probably the time of day she was beginning to enjoy the most, the one time when she could bottle up all her pain and sadness and replace it for a short time with the happiness of having these two perfect little humans snuggling up to her. Her daughter she had been told was already the spitting image of her mother. Even as young as she was there was no doubt she would have her mothers blue eyes and auburn tinted hair. As for her brother, Brennan could see his father in him already and she was sure he would have his father warm brown eyes. She looked at the tiny hands and feet and smiled to herself, definitely your daddy's son.<p>

She waited till the last possible minute to have to put the twins down and go get herself ready for her day. As she made her way downstairs she heard Sharon answer the phone. As she entered the kitchen, Sharon had a funny look on her face. "Tempe you need to take this call, it is about your apartment. The one you just had to keep."

"What about my apartment?"

"Talk to you publisher."

"Hello"

"Dr. Brennan, I got a call from Agent Booth last night he wanted to sublet your apartment for a while. I didn't see a problem with it and told him to go ahead and go over there."

The color drained from her face, her eyes darted around, not really looking at anything. "Dr. Brennan, are you there?"

"Yes-Yes, How long did he want this for?"

"He didn't say, but sounded indefinite at this point."

"I see."

"Dr. Brennan if you don't want him to be there, I can tell him."

"No, no that is okay, just set me up with a suite at the Hilton for my stay."

She hung up the phone and stood frozen in place. Why wasn't he in his apartment with Hannah? I left like he wanted, why was he moving Hannah into her apartment?

"Tempe, are you okay?"

She kept her back to Sharon, "I am always okay." She wouldn't turn and look at her friend. She just grabbed her boots and headed out the door. She went and checked on the gray mare and her baby. The mare still looked tired but much better and happily took the carrot Brennan offered her. She introduced herself to a very nervous baby and went to the back of the stall to open the door to the paddock, so mom and baby could get out and get some fresh air and sunshine.

Brennan saddled up a young palomino gelding. She needed to be away from everyone. She took off with him for the tree line to have some privacy. She pulled out her cell, she had a decent signal she called her attorney about the paperwork to let Booth sublet the apartment. Her attorney let her know she had talked to Booth that morning and found out that it would go month to month until his annulment was finally and he could move back to his place. Her brain quit processing after the word annulment.

Why would he divorce the woman he wanted? Hannah had told her, when she came to her office that he wanted her. She even showed Brennan the ring.

"Dr. Brennan honey, are you listening to me?"

"I-I am sorry, my mind wandered. Just tell him he can stay along as he likes and don't worry about rent. If he feels he must pay something tell him he can pay for his cable and utilities."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she hung up her phone before she started to cry.

Booth was in his office when the paperwork to sublet Brennan's apartment showed up. He was also handed a hand written letter telling Booth the courier would wait for him to sign the papers to speed up the process. Booth was going to questions this but as he read he saw his question was explained.

_Mr. Booth_

_Dr. Brennan has specified that you only need to pay for your cable and other utilities, if you feel you need to pay for something. No other rent __is necessary and you can cancel your sublet at anytime without penalty._

He looked questioning at the courier. I will be right back with you then grabbed his phone and called Brennan's attorney.

"What do you mean I only have to pay my cable and other utilities?"

"That is all she is requiring. She went against what I suggested and you know how she gets when she has her mind made up."

"If you insist on paying something, there are a couple of ways we can do this, you can switch everything to your name or you can just send me a check every month for the balance if that would be easier?" Booth thought for a quick second and said he wanted to send her the check, he didn't want to make it any easier for Hannah to found where he was and he hoped when Brennan was here maybe he could get the chance to spend some time with her alone and talk.

He turned back to his desk, signed the paperwork, and handed it to the courier, then said to the attorney "Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure Agent Booth."

"If you talk to her, can you tell her I am sorry for everything?"

The attorney knew Booth loved her and always had, it was just so sad they never quite found each other. "I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan and her family arrived in DC on a Friday morning. It was a beautiful day and for Brennan it felt a little strange and unsettling to be back in DC with all the memories of Booth around every corner. She just had to make it through the one lecture Saturday morning and that was it.

She got settled into the hotel and called Angela. They agreed to meet for lunch. No one knew about her babies and she wanted to keep it that way for now. She kissed each baby and headed out. She arrived at a small café not far from her hotel and Angela was waiting for her. Angela grabbed her and Brennan thought she was going to squeeze the air out of her.

"Oh God Bren, I missed you so much." Angela's eyes were filling up with tears.

Brennan reached across for her hand. "Tell me how Michael is."

Angela smiled and she spent the next hour chatting about Michael and everything he has learned in the last year and how much of a fool Hodgins makes out of himself. Then Angela turned somber. "Have you called Booth?"

The smile that had covered Brennan's face vanished. "No, that is over."

"Bren what happened? You were so happy and then you just left. No one understands."

She looked down at her hands, it didn't matter now. "I found I wasn't pregnant, had a false positive and he was free. Hannah came back and they deserved a chance to be happy. She told me how happy he was when she came back."

"She told you?" her voice went up an octave "SHE told you and you believed her?"

"Angela he asked her to marry him, she was wearing the engagement ring. She told me how he snuck into the pond and retrieved it for her."

"SHE TOLD YOU?"

"Angela shhh, it is water under the bridge."

"Angela I need to get back to the motel, I have a couple of things to attend too." When they hugged each other Brennan seemed to flinch uncomfortably, which she never did when Angela hugged her. Angela watched her walk away and with the detail only an artist might notice. Brennan's hips appeared slightly fully, but she was still slender, her breasts seemed fuller, but not like plastic surgery fuller. Angela's eyes widened as she watched her friend. Time to do some investigative work, who did she know that worked at the Hilton?

* * *

><p>As Brennan arrived back at the Hilton there were police and FBI out front. She stepped out of her limo looking around and saw the familiar Jeffersonian crime scene unit. She carefully made her way towards the entrance. As she entered the lobby it didn't take long before his voice traveled to her ears. She looked up and not more than 25 feet from her there he was, his back was to her, she moved quickly to the right in the lobby trying to make her way to the elevators as fast as she could.<p>

She almost made it when a very loud man's voice came out of now where. "Oh my Dr. Temperance Brennan" The man was advancing on her with his hand out. "This is such an honor, I love your writing. Do you think I could get your autograph?" He was holding out her latest book and a pen. She looked up panicked and there was Booth staring at her.

"Your name?" Booth started to head her way

"Frank"

**To Frank, With Fondest Wishes**

**Temperance Brennan**

"Thank you so much, it is so nice to meet you."

"You too, have a nice day." She was pushing the elevator button over and over

She raised her head looking at Booth, he was almost to her, she swallowed hard, and she watched him slow and finally stopped just staring at her. Tears were streaming down her face. The elevator opened and she escaped inside. As the doors closed he moved in front of the elevator and they watched each other disappear as the doors closed. He had never seen her look so frightened, she was trembling and crying desperate for the elevator to open. At one time she would have felt safe with him; all he saw in her eyes was fear of him now.

As he stood there staring at his reflection in the elevator door his cell phone rang.

"Booth"

"Hey G-Man, you said to call when she is here. Well, she is here."

"Yeah, I just saw her."

"You talked to her?"

"No, I watched her get on an elevator. Angela, she looked scared of me."

"Oh no, you are at the scene at the Hilton?"

"Yeah" she heard his voice crack "Angela how is she doing?"

"Well, G-Man you and I need to talk and talk like today."

* * *

><p>Brennan wiped her face with her hands just before she entered her suite. Sharon looked at her concerned. "Tempe, are you okay?"<p>

"I am al…."

"I know always okay. You saw him didn't you?"

"Not intentionally, they have a case, he is downstairs. I would have made it to the elevator, but a fan saw me."

"We will be out of here early Monday; we can just stay in until we leave after your lecture."

Brennan picked up her son, who was fussing the most. She moved to the rocker got comfortable to nurse her son. As she rocked him she stared out the window at the DC skyline and let her mind wander back to the night her babies were conceived. She closed her eyes and could feel his body against her, feel his breath on her neck. Just the thought of it caused her to shiver. His voice was so husky when he asked her if she was sure. When he slipped and told her he loved her. Three words she believed, she never thought he wouldn't be honest with her. That is until Hannah showed up.

She shook her head and looked at her son that was back to sleep. Gently she handed him to Sharon and Sharon brought her a very hungry little girl. Once again Brennan's mind wandered as her daughter nursed. As big as DC was, what were the chances she would run into Booth, much less run into on the first day he was there? Seeing him again just made her realize she was not anywhere close to being over him. When she saw him her heart ached for him, almost as if it was reaching out for him. Sharon had taken her daughter back to her crib as Brennan went in to take a bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela was in a back table of the diner when Booth arrived. Booth sat down across from her. She noticed he looked haggard; things had not been easy on him. She felt bad that she was part of that and should have known better when this all happened.

"So Angela, what did you need to see me about?"

"Booth none of us know why Bren left or didn't until today. I think I know."

"What is it?"

"Hannah."

Booth face turned angry, "What do you mean?"

"When I talked to Brennan today she said she left because you and Hannah were back together. She said you snuck into the pond to retrieve her engagement ring and proposed to her again."

Booth looked at the table uncomfortably. "Ange, I was so drunk when all that happened I might have, I don't know. I know the day after Bones left I woke up to a very naked Hannah next to me; she said well…you know."

"Don't you get it Booth; Hannah talked to Brennan before Brennan left. Bren thought you had proposed to Hannah before she disappeared."

Booth's head snapped up as he starred at Angela. "Booth, I think Bren had a baby too."

"Wh…why do you think that?"

"Seriously I am going to have to explain this to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Let's just say there are a couple of signs that Bren has that leads me to believe she has had a baby."

Booth just stared at Angela trying to decipher if he should tell her or not. Finally deciding he probably was going to need help and he trusted her. He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out the ultra sound picture. "She left this when she vanished. I don't think she knows she left it behind."

Angela's eyes got wide, "so I was right."

"Seems so, now what do we do?"

* * *

><p>As Brennan was laying back in the tub her mind wandered to that day when Hannah Burley came to see her. She was looking over one of her interns work when Hannah walked in "Hello Temperance"<p>

Brennan turned around "Hello Hannah, you are back from Afghanistan?"

"Yes, I did a lot of thinking while I was there and realized there is where I belong with Seeley. Oh, Temperance I tried to put him out of my mind but it just didn't work. I arrived back last night and I still had the key to his apartment and I thought I would surprise him." She had a dreamy look on her face as she leaned across Brennan's desk. "Anyway after he left for a bit and came back with the engagement ring he had thrown in the pond." She held out her hand with a beautiful engagement ring sparkling on her finger. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes. So, now the reason I am here is because I want you to be my maid of honor?"

Brennan had lost her ability to breathe or form rational thoughts as she stared at Hannah beaming in front of her. Had Booth forgot what they shared? Had he forgot she was pregnant with his child? She had not seen him in a few days, was he avoiding her, not sure how to tell her he was back with Hannah?

"I am happy for you. I am sorry I can't be your maid of honor; I am leaving on a dig here in a week. But, congratulations and if you will excuse me I need to go…I have some work I need to attend to." Brennan exited her office and fled the building as fast as she could. Hannah watched Brennan go with a smug smile on her face.

Brennan sat in the tub; the pain that visit caused was almost as painful now as it was then. She thought about Booth coming into her office 2 days later, when she told him she wasn't pregnant that is was a false positive. She only had stolen one glance at him and she thought she saw disappointment on his face, but she had to be mistaken since he was back with Hannah. She only had to make it 3 more days and then she would be gone. She had asked Cam to please not say anything until she was gone; she didn't feel she could deal with all the questions.

On her finally day she had walked out of the Jeffersonian, she had left all her key cards and keys on her desk. She drove home, grabbed the bag she had packed the night before, left the note she knew Booth would find and called a cab. As she closed her apartment door for the last time she cried as she closed that chapter of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Now here she sat in a tub in DC, the chapter was closed, but the pain was far from over. She realized it was a mistake to have returned to DC this soon, it wasn't enough time. Just 2 more days and she would be out of DC again and off to her new home outside Lexington, Kentucky. All her horses were being shipped via Train to their new home and her furnishings would be there when she and Sharon arrived home.

She pulled herself out of the tub and dressed. She decided to go for a walk with her babies. It was well after time that Booth would be home, she felt comfortable taking the path out behind the Hilton to walk around part of the city that was her home for many years. Sharon was calling room service and was going to settle in with a movie. Brennan hugged her; she loved this woman and was very thankful she had agreed to move with her when she left the west coast.

Brennan got the babies into their stroller and headed out. As she exited the elevator she was on high alert to any movement that could be Booth. Seeing none she relaxed a bit as she headed out of the building. Brennan headed down a walking trail that she knew would lead her towards the Lincoln memorial, but she didn't worry about going that far, not with both babies, so there was little chance of running into Booth if he was sitting there looking over the reflecting pool.

She found so many memories flowing through her brain; there was nothing she could look at in this town that did not have a memory of him in it. Her heart was hurting again almost as horribly as it was when she left all those months ago. Okay so the walk was probably not the best idea, she turned around heading back towards the hotel. Sharon was right she just needs to stay in the next couple of days and they can leave for home soon.

As she walked into the lobby, she couldn't believe her luck there was Hannah. "Temperance" Hannah came bouncing over "How are you?"

"Hannah, don't play your games. We are not friends; please leave me and my children alone."

"Temperance I do not understand what happened? You just left DC, didn't tell anyone where you went or why?

"Hannah drop the act and move from in front of the stroller and away from my children."

"What are you doing here?"

"If you have forgotten, I am a world renowned Anthropologist, just because I don't practice that field here any longer, does not mean I have stopped practicing it all together. I am here for a lecture, which I am sure you are aware of and I will assure you I am leaving as soon as I am done. So again, leave me and my children alone."

"Dr. Brennan is this woman bothering you?" A very large security guard asked

"As a matter of fact, yes she is. I will warn you however, she is the wife of an FBI agent and seems to think that gives her privileges."

"I don't care who her husband is, does not give her the right to harass our guest. Ma'am the door is that way and I am more than happy to escort you to it. Dr. Brennan have a nice evening." He turned and grabbed Hannah's elbow and headed for the main doors.

Brennan smiled to her self as she listened to Hannah's protest as she was escorted from the building and told not to return for the duration of Dr. Brennan's visit.

Brennan was relieved to be back up in her suite. Going out was out of the question for the remainder of her stay. Too many memories and to many chances to run into people she didn't want to see.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after spending the morning enjoying room service and her babies she got ready to head for her lecture. Sharon was going to go out for a walk with the babies; people would not be paying attention to Sharon with the babies.

Brennan headed out of the elevator into the lobby and noticed the FBI was back, apparently continuing their investigation from the day before. She focused her eyes on the main doors; just get through the doors, her Limo would be there. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was coming more rapidly, and she could feel the panic welling up inside of her. Just make it to the doors, that all you have to do Tempe just get to the doors. She was about home free when the door slid open and in he walked. His eyes immediately found hers, they held each others gazes for a few seconds before she forced her self to pull her eyes off him and turned her head slightly away from him and continued out the front door to her waiting limo. He watched her go; an obvious sadness came over him as he turned back to his work.

Sharon was coming out of the elevator with the stroller when she was stopped by an agent and asked to proceed up to an area where they were questioning guests about the crime. She tried to explain that she had only arrived the day before and had no knowledge of anything that had occurred. But the agent advised her just to follow the line. Sharon was getting rather testy as she was ushered up to an agent. "Sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, which room are you staying in?"

"I am staying in the presidential suite with my employer. We arrived yesterday morning."

"And who is your employer."

Sharon showed her annoyance when she let out a sigh. "Dr. Temperance Brennan, I am her nanny."

Booth head shot up as he took in this woman. "Dr. Brennan as in Dr. Brennan that worked at the Jeffersonian?" _Oh that was really intelligent Booth, as if there is another Dr. Brennan that worked at the Jeffersonian. But at least he knew for sure she had the baby_

"Well, of course, I don't believe there is another one."

"Thank you for your time ma'am, sorry for any delay in your day."

"Have a nice day Agent."

"Excuse me, do you mind if I see the baby?"

"You mean the twins?"

"Twins?" Booth would have dropped to his knees if he would not have been sitting.

Sharon turned the stroller so he could get a look at the babies. "This is Christine and this is Joseph."

Booth couldn't take his eyes off the babies, his babies. Never removing his eyes from the babies, "Thank you again ma'am. The children are precious."

He excused himself and went off to a corner by himself. He dialed Angela's number.

"Angela"

"Ange, its Booth"

"Hey G-Man"

"Ange, I have twins."

"WHOA, what, how do you know?"

"I just questioned the nanny, I didn't know it was her nanny until she said she was here with her employer and I asked who her employer was. Ange, Bones had twins, I saw them." His voice started to crack. "Angela what do I do? We don't know where she had been living and if she leaves I might never get to see her or the babies again."

"G-Man, we have some time, let me think about this. Just hold it together okay?"

Angela ran out of her office and headed for the exit doors.

"Hey babe, where are you going?" Hodgins yelled

"Jack" she yelled motioning him to come to her. When he got to her she grabbed his tie and pulled him along behind her heading for the parking structure."

"Um Babe, you mind telling me where we are going?"

"In the car, you're driving."

"Is this dangerous?"

"It might become that way?"

"Should we call Booth?"

"NO!"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

There was nothing at the scene that couldn't be handled without him. He drove back to Brennan's apartment. Once inside he called Brennan's attorney and left a message to have the attorney call him back as soon as possible.

He went and sat on the couch and just stared at the wall, but he didn't see the wall, all he saw was his son and daughters little faces. Was Angela right? Had Hannah caused Bones to lie to him? Had she caused Bones to leave and have their babies alone? How was he going to convince Brennan now that he loved her after everything that happened? There would be no way she would trust him ever again.

His cell broke his concentration "Booth"

"Agent Booth, what can I do for you?"

"I have some questions, if you can't answer just simply tell me, but I would appreciate you help if you can without causing any conflicts."

"Okay well let's talk."

"Can we do it in person, it might take awhile?"

"Sure I am for the next hour, want to meet me somewhere?"

"Sure is the diner okay or I am at Dr. Brennan's apartment."

"If you don't mind Agent Booth, I am closer to her old apartment; I will just come by there. I will be there in about 10 minutes?"

"Thank you."

Brennan's attorney arrived as stated in 10 minutes. "So Agent Booth, while don't you start and let us see if I can do anything to help you."

Booth proceeded to explain what he knew about Hannah's little lie. So far since he married Hannah he had found out not only was she not pregnant, she had not lost a baby, she didn't want children and she had her tubes tied. He found out just today that apparently she was the cause that Brennan had lied to him about her pregnancy and also the reason Brennan ran off and had the babies by herself.

He confided to the attorney that he had not consummated the marriage to Hannah; however, he could not speak for the night he supposed asked her to marry him as he had no conscious memory of that night. He now believes he did not go fish the ring out of the pond as she had the ring when she talked Brennan.

He wanted his marriage annulled due to him being a Catholic and he wanted an attorney with him when he talked to the church.

The attorney turned a concerned face to him. "Are you going to ask for visitation of the children?"

"That is not something I would put you in the middle of. I would prefer to talk to Bones…Dr. Brennan about that.

"My first alliance will be to Dr. Brennan."

"I understand that, but right now I need someone I can trust to get me out of this marriage before I can even begin to ask Temperance to try to trust me again."

"Well, I can tell you that it seems we have a pretty good case even if the church won't annul it, but with all the deception, I think you will get an annulment. Just let me know when you want to go talk to the church."

"Thank you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

Angela and Hodgins headed towards where Brennan was lecturing and she was filling him in on what she knew. Hannah had been the reason Brennan left and Brennan had been pregnant, in fact she had twins.

"So what is the plan?"

"I don't have one Jack, but we can't let her leave DC until Booth has time to talk to her. As far as I know she doesn't know we know she has the babies."

"So do we tell her we know?"

"No, I need to make her tell me."

"How are you going to get her do that, this is Dr. B we are talking about."

"She is nursing the babies."

"How do you know that, if you didn't know they existed and how would that force her to tell you?"

"Jack do you remember what happened to me if I didn't nurse Michael?"

"Yeah you had to use that machine."

"Jack! Think."

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye, with a mild fear if he got the answer wrong "Okay", he creases he brow as he thinks. His eyes go wide "Oh, Oh, I got it."

"Very good Honey." Angela had a knowing smile on her face as she nodded.

"So you are basically going to hold her milk hostage?"

"Pretty much."

"Dr. B isn't going to like that."

"No she isn't"

"And why am I here again?"

Angela staged Jack at Brennan's limo in case she left through another door. Angela was waiting at the main entrance until the lecture was over. If she had to hogtie Brennan she was going to get out of her that she had the twins.

As the lecture let out Angela got inside the door and off to the side to watch Brennan surrounded by future anthropologist. As the crowd thinned out Angela made her way towards Brennan.

"Ange, Hi."

"Hey Bren."

"So what are you doing now that your lecture is over?"

"Was just going to go back to the hotel, have some things I need to finish up there."

"You can do them tomorrow, can't you?"

"I wish I could, but not very likely."

"Bren, what is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow? I haven't seen you in a year and I want to spend some time with you before you vanish again off to who knows where."

"Ange I didn't vanish?"

"Really, what do you call it then? You left everything in your apartment, you left your car, and you vanished.

"Angela, I don't have time to stand here and argue with you, I need to get back to my hotel, I have urgent matters that need to be handled." Brennan moved past her heading towards the exit.

"Could that urgent matter entail nursing a baby or two?" Angela slowly turned to face Brennan, who had her back to Angela still facing the exit. Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you find out?"

"You flinched with you hugged me yesterday and your hips look just a tad fully. And Booth saw them today." Brennan turned sharply to look at Angela.

"Booth knows?" Angela could see the panic. "How?"

"He was questioning people this morning and he got your nanny. Why did you lie to him, to us?"

"Ange, I have to go." Brennan turned and headed back to the exit

Angela caught her arm, "You owe him an explanation."

"I owe him nothing. We had one night, one night where I foolishly let him in." Tears started to fill her eyes. "One night I allowed him to feel how much I loved him. One night I believed he loved me. That is all, we had one night. Then Hannah came back and…and…" Tears broke free of her eyes. "I need to go." She turned and ran for the exit.

As she came out the driver hustled to open the door to the limo, as she got to the limo Hodgins stepped in front of her. "HODGINS! What the…"

"Hi Dr. B."

"Please move."

"I-I…can't" he stared nervously at his wife

Turning back to Angela, "What do you want from me?"

"We want you to hear Booth out."

Shaking her head "No, I can't do that, you don't understand, you have no idea." She shoved Hodgins aside and got into the limo and slammed the door. As the driver ran around to get in the drivers seat, Angela opened the door.

"Hodgins I am going with Bren." With that she jumped into the back.

"Angela please."

"You need to hear him out. He was tricked just as much as you were. And you didn't fight for him. Why didn't you tell her you were pregnant? Why did you tell him you weren't? You know he found the ultra sound after you left, he carries it with him. Everyday he calls to see if anyone heard from you. He was at an early release of your last book; he sat in line for 24 hours to get your book hoping it might give him a clue as to where you were." Brennan just stared out the window like she was frozen in time. The only signs she wasn't were the fresh tears running down her face.

As they got out of the limo at the Hilton, Angela looked at her friend. "Bren give him a chance."

Brennan looked at the ground "I did and that didn't turn out so well." Brennan turned and walked into the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

After his meeting with the attorney, he drove back to the Hilton and sat in the bar. At least here he was close to her, even if he couldn't touch her. He was able to watch the front doors, he had a few shots and he watched people move in and out of the lobby going about their lives.

"Seeley?"

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." She plopped herself down in the chair opposite him.

He turned his dark eyes on her. "We have nothing to talk about, what part of that do you NOT understand," he said between clenched teeth.

"We are still married."

He snorted, "Not for long."

"Seeley, I love you."

"Stop using that word, you have no idea." Then his gaze got harder "You told Temperance that I asked you to marry me before she left didn't you?" she just stared at him. He raised his voice "DIDN'T YOU? You fished your engagement ring out of that pond, you showed it to her. You caused her to leave; you caused her to lie to me about being pregnant. Then you waited till she was gone and I was drunk and you lied to me too. I didn't have sex with you that night did I? I was too drunk, I couldn't have. And it was easy to pull off your so called pregnancy because I wasn't there mentally to notice." Booth had her by the wrist

"Seeley, you are hurting me."

He smirked at her "You have no idea what I want to do to you."

A security guard approached the table. "Is there a problem here? Then he looked at Hannah. "Didn't I tell you to leave yesterday and not return?" Booth looked at the guard that was staring at Hannah.

"This is my husband Special Agent Seeley Booth." Hannah looked at the guard daring him to do anything in front of Booth.

"Sir."

Booth glared at Hannah, "Soon to be ex husband, you lying bitch." He then looked at the guard. "Did I hear you say she was told not to return?"

"Yes, Sir, I am sorry sir but she upset one of our guests."

Booth gaze returned to Hannah and you could watch his eyes fill with hate. "I am assuming she upset Dr. Brennan."

"Yes Sir. If you want to handle the matter, I would be more than happy to allow."

Booth held up his hand "Nope, detain her and have DC police pick her up on trespass and possible harassment, depending on what their investigation reveals. Also tell them NOT to call me to bail her out." Booth stood up and walked to a different table.

Booth saw Brennan walk in, she looked upset and she was in a hurry. "Bones" he said under his breath as she disappeared around the corner near the elevators. He dropped his head and stared at his drink.

He motioned for the bartender to bring him another couple of shots. He sat there and replayed everything he could remember about what went wrong. How bones was there one minute telling him she was pregnant, how happy he was, then it was a mistake, he was disappointed, but they could try again, then she was gone. He pulled the ultra sound picture out of his pocket, if not for this he would have given up on Bones.


	13. Chapter 13

He got another shot. But she was here now; if she left he might never see her again. He had to talk to her; she had to see he loved her, that they were both tricked. He swallowed the last shot, took a drink of his bourbon, left some money on the table and headed for the elevator.

He was standing in front of the door to her suite, he couldn't think of what to say, just knowing she was on the other side of that door made him just want to kick it in and swoop her up in his arms like you saw in some old cheesy movies. He knocked lightly.

Sharon answered the door, "Agent, is there something I can do for you?"

"You can point me in the direction of Dr. Brennan and my children."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me."

"I don't think…."

"Let him in Sharon, he won't go away if you don't." Booth smiled, his Bones knew him.

Booth stumbled in. "Tempe he is drunk."

"Liquid courage huh Booth?" She said as she came into sight carrying one of his children. She looked sad as she looked at him and she looked like she had been crying. She turned and headed for a rocker.

"Sharon you can go, I am fine." Sharon looked at her exasperated. "He is drunk not dangerous. Booth would never hurt me or the children. Now go have some me time." Brennan settled into the rocker with her daughter as she positioned a blanket over her while she moved her daughter into position to nurse. Sharon turned to her employer once more before she left the room and Brennan motioned her to go.

"Bones, please" Brennan looked up at him and he was staring at the blanket that covered his daughter. She slowly removed the blanket so he could see his daughter. He moved slowly like so not to spook Brennan, he lowered himself down next to her and he looked down at his daughter, a smile curled on his lips.

Brennan started to tremble, having him that close, feeling his warmth against her arm, his scent with the mixture of alcohol was driving her senses mad. Him being there awoke something inside of her and while it felt nice, she knew it would be gone tomorrow.

Booths head moved to rest on Brennan's shoulder "Bones, she is beautiful, just like her momma." Tears were escaping Brennan's eyes; she didn't know how much more she could take. Their son let out a wail from his crib. Brennan cooed to him from her seat and he got quiet listening to his mothers voice. Booth had moved his head off her shoulder and turned to look at her. She was more beautiful now than she had been before. Motherhood agreed with her.

She got up to return her daughter to her crib. "Bones, can I hold her?" She looked down at Booth sitting on the floor giving her puppy dog eyes. "I know I have been drinking, I promise I won't move." Brennan handed her daughter to him and then turned to pick up her son who had passed the polite I am hungry stage and went to the I want food yesterday voice.

Brennan settled back in her rocker and started to rock and nurse their son. She watched Booth with his daughter. He truly was an excellent dad. Any child would be lucky to have him as a dad. She knew now that he was aware of the kids he would want to see them and that was something she couldn't rob him of, but yet she felt she was since again he would be a weekend father. She closed her eyes, he chose to be a weekend father, and he chose Hannah.

"Bones, I would like to talk?"

"About visitation."

"Well, yeah, but not that now." She just looked at him. "Why did you tell me you weren't pregnant?"

"Hannah told me about you asking her to marry you."

"Bones, I never asked her. I did not see her until the night you vanished and I only married her because weeks later she told me she was pregnant. I was trying to do the right thing. I love you." He looked down at his daughter. "I love all of us. Why didn't you fight for us?"

"Booth, what was there to fight for, you wanted Hannah, she told me so. I didn't want you to feel you needed to stay with me out of obligation. So I told you it was a false positive. I freed you to go be with the woman that could give you what I couldn't."

"Bones you are all I wanted or needed ever. Not knowing where you were all these months was torture."

"Booth, I know you have the ultra sound." He subconsciously put his hand over the pocket containing the picture. "Can you honestly tell me you would have looked for me if you hadn't found that picture?"

His eyes came up to meet hers. "Bones, I…."

"I don't think you would have." Booth sat there and looked back down at his daughter, who was sleeping soundly in his arm. He had just thought about that question and she is right, he probably wouldn't have, he probably would have tried to make a marriage with Hannah work. Brennan started to get up.

"Bones" He was looking at his son. She lowered his son into his other arm and backed away. She would give him time with his children. She quietly left him sitting there in the floor as she went to her room and lay on her stomach across her bed and began to cry.

She doesn't know how long she had been there, she felt a weight on the bed and she turned to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with tears in his eyes. "Bones, I don't know if I would have looked for you. You just left and I didn't know why."

"You married Hannah rather fast."

"She lied to me, you were gone. Bones, if I slept with her there is only one time if it happened at all and that would have been the night you left. You have to believe me, I never sleep with her before you left and I never consummated the marriage. There was only that one night anything could have happened. Please believe me." he waited a few minutes. "She lied to both of us and neither of us fought for what we had. Why didn't we fight?"

"You didn't know I was leaving, if you would have you might have tried to stop me. So I made Dr. Saroyan promise not to say anything until after I was gone."

"Didn't you want me to stop you?"

"Booth, I thought you wanted Hannah, I thought you were avoiding me because it was awkward having slept with me and wanting someone else. I was trying to make it easy on you. I only wanted you to be happy."

He lay down next to her facing her, she started to move away, and he put his hand on her waist to hold her where she was. "I need you to look me in the eyes when I say this, you have to believe me. Bones, I love you, you make me happy. That night we made love are you going to tell me you didn't feel it?" She looked away from him. He put his finger below her chin and turned her eyes back to him "I told you too, remember. It slipped out, I didn't want to scare you, so I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't, I had waited to long to tell you how much I loved you."

He looked into her face for a long time and then before he realized what he was doing, his lips were on hers. She started to melt into him and then she pushed him away and bolted off the bed. He felt the way he did at the Hoover, the night she rejected him. "Bones, I am sorry." He backed towards the door "I know you felt it; I felt it too from you." He walked out of her room and out the door of the suite. _Nice Booth you idiot, you blew it. Now she thinks you only want another romp in the hay._


	14. Chapter 14

Booth lay there looking at the ceiling knowing he was not going to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Who would be showing up this time of night he made his way to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Bones?"

He opened the door and in she walked dressed in a dark beige trench coat and a hat covering most of her face. She closed the door behind her, turned to him and seductively approached him. Her hand sliding up his chest as she brought her lips to his. His arms encircled her waist. One hand slid up her back to the base of her neck, his lips teasing the front of her neck and jawline. He reaches and removes her hat and long blonde hair cascades down her shoulders. "Hannah?" Booth sat straight up in bed, breathing hard, looking around the dark room. He went into the bathroom and was splashing water on his face. He was staring at himself in the mirror when the knocking at the door begins.

Cautiously he makes his way to the door and looks through the hole. "Bones, What are you doing here?" he asks as he unlatches the door.

She just stares at him. "I don't know. I am sorry, I don't know why I came." She turns to head back for the elevator.

He reaches for her catching her wrist. "Bones, stay please. I can make some coffee and then maybe we could talk."

She walks into her old apartment feeling slightly uneasy with their role reversal. He closes the door and offers to take her jacket. He heads for the kitchen and she follows. Memories come flooding back to both of them as they enter the kitchen. So many years, so many nights of them together at this table, joking, laughing. Watching old movies together on the couch, sometimes falling asleep, her head on his shoulder. She shook her head, had to clear out those thoughts. They needed to talk; he knew about the children, she knew he would want to see them more.

He got them both cups and poured the coffee. He sat down across from her and watched her while she stared at her coffee cup. "I know I don't have any legal right, but are you going to let me see my kids?"

"She looked at him confused. Booth, you have legal right, you are their father. They carry your name." After everything she had given the babies his name. He couldn't stop looking at her, this remarkable, beautiful woman.

"My name, as in Booth?" She nodded.

"Christine Joy Booth and Joseph Seeley Booth, I knew you would not want your son growing up with his first name being Seeley, so I switched them around."

"Bones when were they born?"

"May 9, and they are not identical twins, they are fraternal twins. That means…."

He chuckled, "I know what it means Bones."

"Oh, Okay."

"I talked to your attorney today?"

"Oh?"

"I wanted to get help annulling my marriage to Hannah and I wanted someone I could trust, I hope you don't mind."

"No, that is perfectly fine."

"And..and I wanted to thank you for letting me live here while I worked out this mess."

"No need to thank me."

They sat there both staring off into space. "Booth, we will need to discuss visitation, since I won't be living in DC. I would like to figure out something that is fair to you and the children."

"You could come back to DC, you know. I am sure they would love to have you back at the Jeffersonian."

She shook her head, "I closed that chapter of my life when I left."

He looked down at his hands.

"I better go, I will let you know my address as soon as we arrive and settle in."

"You moved."

"Yes all our stuff has been in transit since I left the west coast for this lecture."

"Bones, will you be doing more lectures here?"

"I doubt it, at least for now. I was not as ready as I thought I was." As she reached for her jacket, she pulled his down first and reached down into the inside pocket. She closed her eyes as she pulled out the ultra sound picture. She never took her eyes off it. "Angela was right you carry it with you." He nodded then reached for the other inside pocket and pulled out a small picture of them taken several years before up on the platform. He handed it to her. She ran her thumb over the well worn picture. They had their backs to the camera and their heads turn towards each other smiling. "Why?"

"Because you carry pictures of your love ones. I carried you near my heart and I knew if you ever saw it in my wallet you might maim me" he offered her a smile.

She handed him back the pictures and hung his jacket back up. She pulled her down and opened the door. "Bye Booth."

"Bye Bones."


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday morning was on them and Angela had to work fast, they needed to find a reason to keep Bren in DC. So she called Wendel about the case they were working on. "So Wendel, anything about this case that would need an expert in their field to figure out?"

"I am assuming you are talking about Dr. B, it would be nice to have her here, if for nothing else to confirm or deny what I have found. Lard butt Benson hasn't stepped foot out of his office in a week I don't think."

"So if say Bren was here would you want her to come check your results on this case?"

"Duh, YEAH, Why? Is she here?"

"She is in DC. This might just be what we need to delay her departure. I am calling Cam and seeing if we can get her a pass to come in and be an expert to help you out."

"Let me know Angie."

"Dr. Saroyan"

"Cam, hello, how are you?"

Cam eyes her phone suspiciously, "Fine"

"So how is the investigation coming along?"

"Angela do you want to just get to the point about why you are calling me on a Sunday and wanting to talk about work?"

Angela starts talking like an auctioneer, "Bren is in town and Wendel is having problems with cause of death. We need to delay Bren leaving, to give Booth time and can we have her come in and help Wendel and give Benson a lesson or two."

"Okay I got the Dr. Brennan is in town, you want her at the lab to help with cause of death, is that about right?"

"Yep, can we do it?"

"Tell me how to get a hold of her?"

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Dr. Camilla Saroyan, may I speak with Dr. Brennan please."

"Let me get her, hold a moment."

"Tempe, a Dr. Saroyan for you?"

"Dr. Saroyan, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you and how are you?"

"Doing well, I am assuming you did not call to check on my health?"

"You are right. I have been asked to contact you by Wendel. He is having some difficulty on cause of death on a case and he heard you were in town and requested you to come check his work."

"I am sure that that his boss is able to assist him."

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Benson is well…he…is…not you."

"That is true, no one can be me, I am brilliant."

"Yes you are and that is why Wendel is asking for you. I am sure you will understand once you meet Dr. Benson. So are you able to stay another day or two?"

"I am sure I can stay and assist. If you would please have me 2 passes in the morning I would appreciate it."

"2 passes?"

"One for my nanny. It would be much more efficient if she is able to bring the twins to me rather than me having to leave to nurse them."

"Oh of course, sure, no problem. Thank you Dr. Brennan."

"Angela"

"You didn't tell me she was nursing twins."

"Oh, did I forget that little part. I am sure it won't be a problem Cam."

"As long as she doesn't nurse them on the platform."

"It is a perfectly natural part of motherhood."

"Not in my lab it isn't. And you know Dr. Benson is not going to like her coming into the lab."

"She isn't going to like him either and my bets on Bren."


	16. Chapter 16

As hard as it was Booth had stayed clear of Brennan on Sunday, he knew she needed time to process everything and he needed to get his marriage annulled and get Hannah out of their life. He couldn't very well ask Bones to be his while this dark shadow was hanging over him.

As Booth pulled out of the parking lot his cell rang. "Booth"

"Say Thank you Angela."

"Thank you Angela?"

"Why Agent Studly you are so welcome. I am sure you will be coming to the lab today right?"

"I am?"

"Sure, I was positive you would want any information Dr. Brennan can find regarding our latest case."

"She is going to be at the lab?"

"Yes she is, coming in to help Wendel with cause of death and I am sure some fireworks will fly when Dr. Benson's butts in."

"When will she be there?"

"Should be anytime now."

"I am on my way Ange, remind me to give you a big kiss when I get there."

"Woohoo, you know I won't forget that."

Booth arrived at the lab and went to Angela's office, "She here yet?"

"Not yet big guy, but she probably hasn't had to live by a work schedule in a long time."

"Hey big guy you forgetting something." Angela grinned at him.

"Hodgins I promised your wife this for keeping Bones in town one more day, nothing personal okay dude?"

"That depends."

Booth grabbed Angela dipped her, planted a kiss on her and pulled her back up and gave her a hug. She stood there a little breathless. "You need to do that to Bren, repeatedly." Angela stood there fanning herself.

Hodgins sized up Booth, "Good thing you are my friend, I might be jealous."

Booth cocked his brow at him. "Yeah and you got a gun and are a badass." Hodgins finished as he stomped out of the office with a smirk on his face. Booth grinned as he watched his friend leave. This had been the first time in months he actually felt happy.

"Dr. Brennan" Booth heard Wendel call from the platform; he couldn't help but glance out the door and watch her as she was surrounded by her old colleagues.

"Dr. Bray, show me remains and fill me in on what is going on. I will warn you I might be a little rusty, haven't had many bones to study since I left.

Booth stayed out of sight and just watched her fall back into her old role as if she had never left it. Finally he made his presence known and came up on the platform next to her. "Hey Bones."

"Booth" her eyes never leaving the skeleton in front of her, she went to step to her left and stepped on Booths foot. "Booth go stand over there." Booth smiled and back away, this is the way things should be.

All of the sudden a very angry Dr. Benson came up on the platform, "Just who is this in my lab?"

Brennan snapped around before anyone could react. "Dr. Temperance Brennan. And just .what are you?"

"I am Dr. Benson, I run this lab."

"Brennan walked up to within inches of his face. "I highly doubt that. Dr. Saroyan is the head of this lab; you are not even close to her equal. And obviously you are not doing a very good job as they have asked me to come in and do your job for you. Now I will demand a little respect.

"You demand? Well isn't that a laugh, just who do you think you are?" Benson bellowed out. Everyone cleared the platform, except for Booth, he figured he might have to save Benson at some point, whether he wanted to or not.

"You did not seriously just ask me that did you?" She started to advance on him.

Booth got in between them "Now Bones, don't hurt him, he is not that bright actually."

"Booth out of my way."

"Bones, I am sorry" He picked her up over his shoulder and packed her off the platform and into Angela's office.

"Booth put me down, you want to man handle someone, man handle that ape over there."

Booth looked at Hodgins, "Keep her here."

Booth went back out to the platform. "Dr. Benson, if you are as intelligent as you think you would realize you just made a huge mistake. You not only lost the respect of your subordinates, who happen to all be in that office with Dr. Brennan, you just showed you really don't belong in your job. I would suggest you go look up who Dr. Temperance Brennan is to educate yourself, then write your resignation letter."

Dr. Benson's went to open his mouth. Booth shook his head "Don't speak, because then I will have to hit you for saying something about the woman I love."

As Benson stomped off the platform Booth heard clapping and cheering coming from the direction of Angela's office. As she turned around he saw Brennan standing there in with her mouth gapped open.

As they came back up the platform, Booth was waiting at the top of the stairs for Brennan, as she went to walk by him, he grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Bones, have dinner with me tonight?"

"Booth, I don't….."

"Please, I will order Thai just like old times, bring the babies and we can just talk."

She lowered her head, "Booth I can't."

He just nodded and released her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

It only took a few hours for Brennan to help Dr. Bray come up with cause of death. There was nothing now to keep her in DC. It was time to head to her new home and get settled in.

Brennan was sitting in Angela's office nursing her babies when Booth came in. "Dr. Brennan, I want to thank you for your help on this case. With what you found we were able to link this one boy with the murder. We might not have been able to otherwise."

"Welcome Booth." He nodded and left the office, Brennan kept staring at the door like she was waiting for him to come back through it.

"What just happened?" Angela looked at Brennan

"I don't know what you mean."

"You two all formal, he was happy this morning. What happened?"

"He asked me to dinner and I turned him down. It is time for me to go home. As good as the Hilton is I am ready to get to my home and get settled."

"You are seriously going to be that selfish?"

"Angela?"

"I see, it is okay for you to play the victim, the one who got hurt and used, but God forbid if someone else happens to fall into that category. We know what happened to you could never happen to anyone else. You have left him more than he ever left you, you selfish, selfish… What happened to my friend? Because I sure don't know who you are." Angela got up and walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>Brennan and Sharon quietly boarded the plane taking them home. Nothing had been said between the two women since the incident in Angela's office. She just stared out the window as she watched DC disappear. Little did she know there was one man leaning against a black SUV watching her plane disappear into the sky wondering if he would ever see her again?<p>

Booth swallowed hard as her plane disappeared from sight. She and his children were gone and he had no clue where they were going. He guessed when she said DC was a closed chapter in her life; he was part of that closed chapter, she had never as much as said goodbye to him. He wanted to run to the farthest point on the earth, somewhere that she was not around every corner. He knew he had to start now; he had to find a new place to live. He couldn't stay at her place and he could never go back to his, she was imbedded in the walls of his apartment just like he was imbedded in hers. Maybe now was the time for a transfer out of DC, maybe the west coast, maybe change jobs and go to the CIA and go over seas. He just knew he couldn't stay here any longer.

He drove back to her apartment, packed of his things and moved to a motel. As he sat on the bed he pulled the ultra sound picture out of his pocket and the picture of them from his other pocket. He wouldn't force her to allow him to part of their lives, but he hoped that she would. If not the one night they shared and the one afternoon he got to spend with his babies would have to last him a lifetime.

He took a deep breath and called Hannah. He informed her that he had given notice for the apartment; if she wanted to keep it would have to contact the landlord. He also told her she was welcome to everything there, he did not want the memories. Before she could say anything he hung up. He called Brennan's attorney and let her know he had moved out of Brennan's apartment and asked how soon he could plan on transferring from the area. He also asked the attorney if he would mail Brennan a note for him, which she agreed to.

Now he leaned back on the bed and cried like he had never cried in his life. Men weren't suppose to cry, that is what he was always told. He had cried for her more than once, but this time seemed so final. He felt like he had just buried her and maybe he had in some way.


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan arrived at her new home and while Sharon took the kids inside she headed out to the barn. Not long before she got there, her horses had arrived, the trip had been draining on them and she was worried about her gray mare. As she entered the new barn there was the gray mare with her head sticking out of her new stall nickering greeting Brennan. Brennan opened the stall and went in and hugged the mare and scratched the colt behind the ears. "Did you get to see out of the trailer on the way here, it is beautiful, tomorrow after you rest, we will go walk the fence for you new pasture and let your baby play. And you and I will talk. I have so much to tell you." She kissed the mare's nose and pulled the carrot out of her back pocket for her.

As she was wandering around checking the barn she felt something against her leg, she turned to see a very large pot bellied pig staring back at her. "Well, where did you come from?" Brennan reached down and scratched the pig, then continued to walk around, the pig following her everywhere. She came across one of the ranch hands, "Hello, who does this pig belong to?"

"Hello Dr. Brennan, My name is Tom."

"Nice to meet you Tom."

"That pig belongs to the neighbor down the road but seems to want to live here. I can load him up and take him home this afternoon, but he will just return in a couple of days."

"Is there a problem with him just living here, does his owner want to sell him? I am willing to buy him, he shouldn't have to work so hard to stay where he wants."

"I would be willing to talk to them if you like."

"Do that, if he likes it here, he should be able to stay here. By the way does he have a name?"

"Yeah, it is Jasper." Brennan stared at him in disbelief. Wow that is a coincidence.

She reached down and scratched the pig again. "Jasper you are always welcome here."

Booth sat in Hackers office a couple weeks after Bones left listening to all the reasons he should stay in DC and knowing there was only one reason to leave and it was more powerful than all the reasons to stay piled together.

"I know there are many reasons for me to stay, however, I can't, not anymore. I need a new start anywhere. I am sure Charlie can take over my position as a liaison to the Jeffersonian; he has worked with them before and done well.

"We hate to lose you Booth, but I guess I understand, it has been one heck of a year for you. There is one opening for a supervisor in Louisville, KY. I think it would be a perfect fit for you. You still are able to get out in the field, yet you have the comfort of being able to stay inside if you see fit."

"Let's do it. My annulment is moving along and we cleared up the last case with the Jeffersonian, so this is probably as good as time as any."

"I will have the paperwork done in a week or so, give you time to say your goodbyes and maybe take a flight down there to find a place to live."

Booth held out his hand to Hacker, "Thank you Sir."

As he walked out of the Hoover building he realized it was now time to give the letter to Bones' attorney to mail to her.

_Bones, _

_I don't know what to say or even where to begin. But, I want to start by apologizing for not fighting for us, for not trying to find you when you left I realize I can't make up for it now, but maybe one day you will forgive me._

_I hope that you will allow me to know my children at some point, but right now I understand you not being strong enough. I am not strong enough either, so maybe in time. _

_If you ever need anything you can contact the FBI and they will know how to get in touch with me. I will mail paperwork to your attorney as you and Parker are my beneficiaries and I need to add the babies to that, so if you wouldn't mind filling in the blanks, I will be using your attorney's address, so you will have no fear of me trying to find you. _

_Bones take care of yourself and never forget I loved you with all my heart_

_Seeley_


	19. Chapter 19

6 months had gone by since Brennan got the letter from Booth. She had tucked it away; she never thought he would really not try to contact her. She left updates and pictures of the twins with her attorney. The attorney assured she had mailed them, but had not heard any response. She sat in the nursery watching her babies play and wondered if she should try to contact him. He had a right to know his children. She could set it up so they didn't need to see each other if that was too difficult.

Brennan called Angela assuming she would know where he was. "Where is he Ange?"

"No one knows, he just left, we didn't know he was leaving until he was gone. I hope it was worth it to you."

"Angela"

"Sorry Bren, this time you went too far. That man has always loved you, people look their whole life for that love and you got it and threw it back in his face. I can't say that is okay. Look I need to go, Bye Bren."

Brennan stood there and looked at her phone, the one tie she had to Booth was now broken. No one knew where he went. She knew more than he did when she left, but still she wondered if he felt like she did right now helpless.

Brennan picked up the phone again and called the field office in DC and asked for Hacker.

"Temperance, What do I owe the honor."

"I need to find Booth; he said the field offices could find him."

"Temperance he transferred to the Louisville office."

"Kentucky?"

"Yeah, he took the first opening there was and it was there. We were sorry to lose him here, but he said he needed a change."

"Thank you Andrew."

She stared at the phone for a long time then dialed the operator. A recording came on asking for the city "Louisville", and then the name of the business "Federal Bureau of Investigation, " she wrote the number down as it was given over the line then hung up and just sat there.

What would she say if she got through to him? Would he even talk to her? Was Angela right had she been selfish and thrown away the best thing that ever happened to her?

She slowly dialed the number, she listened to the ringing her mind wandering back to a happier time, him and her skating all night after he hit his head. Just them alone on the ice. A voice shook her out of her daydream "Federal Bureau of Investigation, how may I direct your call?"

"Agent Seeley Booth please."

"One moment"

More ringing, her heart rate escalated, she felt her face drain of color as she waited to see if he answered. "Agent Booth" Her heart stopped at the sound of his voice. "Agent Booth, Can I help you?" tears started to fill her eyes.

"Booth"

"Bones" As tears overtook her she hung up the phone. He heard her hang up, he let the receiver fall through his hand to this desk. He rubbed his hands over his face.

She looked at the number and put it away in a draw. She needed to talk to her friend the Gray mare. Just hearing his voice caused an ache for him she wasn't sure how to deal with.

* * *

><p>Booth sat in his new office, staring out the window. The change of location had done nothing to help him forget her, if anything he had more time to think about her. Being in a supervisor's position, he spent more time in the office and that means that more idle time on his brain. <em>Her calling didn't help, he wanted to turn the world upside down to find her. If he did find her would she run? Why had she called? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? <em>

A new case came across his desk, skeletal remains found on a horse ranch outside of Lexington. Okay this was something he could relate to and it would give him a chance to watch his agents in action and force his mind off her.


	20. Chapter 20

As he arrived at the scene, he was greeted by a very friendly pig. "Jasper you go on home now and leave the man alone. I am sorry sir he isn't use to all this commotion and he just has to check everyone out." Booth chuckled and looked at the pig, his mind wandering back to one small plastic pig he given Bones when they first started to work together. _Were memories of her going to be everywhere he went?_

Booth had found that the remains were found out on the back of the property when him and his neighbor were out riding the fence lines. In fact it was Jasper that had rooted up the first bone. The neighbor had roped off the area and told them to call the FBI. Booth asked how they were to get back to the scene. One of his subordinates, Agent Sawyer, pointed at the horses they had saddled. Booth groaned, he hated horses.

"Okay Sawyer lets go take a look at this scene." Booth said as he got up on one of the horses and looked rather nervous about being there. As they were riding towards the backside of the property, Booth watched a woman, partially obscured from view, sitting on the ground in the shadows of some trees on the adjoining property; she appeared to be talking to a large gray horse. Booth just shook his head, he wondered what happened in that young ladies life to cause her to isolate herself and count on a horse to be her friend and confidant. He found his mind wandering to Bones. After the pain he caused her he was amazed she hadn't withdrawn like the young woman he was watching under the tree.

Sawyer and Booth arrived at the scene and the FBI forensic lab was already there processing everything. Again his mind wandered to Bones. She would have a fit with the way that the team was tracing through the scene without a care in the world that they could be disturbing evidence. He found they were not near as efficient on the scene as she was. No wonder him and her had the highest solve rate, it was because of her.

He asked Sawyer where the neighbor that had been out here with the property owner was. Sawyer advised him the woman went home and told them to have the FBI come contact her when they wanted to question her and then pointed to the property where Booth had witnessed the woman who appeared to be talking to a horse.

Booth drove over to the neighbor's house walked up to ring the door bell; he had turned around looking over the yard. He heard the door open and as he turned around he came face to face with Brennan's nanny.

"Can I help you?"

"You might not remember me…"

"I remember you, is there something you need?"

"I am investigating the case next door and I understand the person that was with our informant lives here."

"Yes and you know who she is."

"Dr. Brennan?" His face softened

"Is she here?"

"She is out on the property somewhere; you are welcome to look around. If you find a gray horse, you probably found her. Rarely will you find her without the horse with her."

The woman Booth had been watching had been Brennan, she was talking to horses now. Had she really slipped so far? Sharon showed him out the back door and wished him luck.


	21. Chapter 21

He headed off in the direction of the barn and as he walked through the barn he heard her voice coming from one of the stalls, he slowed his pace and quieted his steps and listened to her talking to the horse. "Is it too soon? Is Angela right?" She hugged the mare. "You are such a good listener, but some times I really wish you could talk.

Booth cleared his throat "Dr. Brennan" _Keep it official, it will help you hold it together._

She came out of a stall and just the sight of her caused his heart rate to increase and his breathing was increasing. "Booth?"

"I am sorry to interrupt ma'am, but I need to ask you some questions about the incident next door."

"Ma'am? Booth it is me."

"I understand that ma'am…"

"Go to hell Booth." She walked out of the Barn

"Dr. Brennan if you prefer I can take you to the field off in Louisville to have you answer questions."

She turned on him and was nose to nose with him. "Go ahead Booth, I dare you."

"Temperance, don't you push me."

"Well at least you now remember my name." With that she turned and marched away from him. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm at the elbow spinning her around to face him, but he didn't anticipate her hand coming around and connecting with the side of his face.

He took a deep breath and spun her around and cuffed her. "It didn't have to be this way."

He put her in his SUV and headed back for Louisville with her. The cuffs were uncomfortable and she fidgeted trying to find a comfortable position.

"Bones, you want me to adjust those?" She just stared out the window."

He pulled the SUV over, "lean forward," he told her. He removed the cuffs and she pulled her hands around the front and rubbed her wrists. "I'm sorry."

"Can we just get this over with?"

He got out of the SUV and walked around the back and sat there breathing in and out trying to calm himself. How this woman could get under his skin so fast was beyond him. He walked around the passenger side and opened her door.

"Booth what are you doing?"

"I have no idea." He pulled her out of the SUV and into his arms, one hand around her waist and he slid the other up her back until his hand was cradling her head.

"Booth let go of me." she was pushing against his chest

"No"

He slowly brought their lips together, lightly at first and then more forceful as her struggling lessened. By the end of the kiss they were both gasping for air and clinging to each other. "I'm sorry Bones, but I had to know." He released her and walked back around the SUV and got in. She turned around, "Had to know what Booth?"

"I had to know what I felt that night we made love was real."

"You didn't think it was real?"

"Bones we didn't….never mind can't change it now, it is too late. I am sorry for tonight Bones. Get in and I will take you home and have Sawyer come talk to you tomorrow."

She stood in front of her house watching the tail lights of the SUV disappear. He never made a move to get out to open her door, he never even looked at her. In fact he had not said a word to her since he offered to bring her back home. When she had closed the door she saw his jaw tense and as soon as she took a step back, he hit the gas and pulled away.

He couldn't look at her, if he did it would all crumble down. He just needed to get away from her. He shouldn't have kissed her, all it did was cause an all out assault on every nerve he had in his body and ripped open any wounds that were even beginning to heal. _Well, at least now you know where she is, you can try to avoid her or maybe you can transfer again._

As he drove back towards Louisville his thoughts were lost on her. How she felt in his arms, how her lips felt on his, then he drifted back to that night. He never saw the corner until it was too late, he jerked the wheel and the SUV tipped dangerously as he turned sideways and slid across the traffic lanes, only stopping when the guard rail caught it. Booth laid his head back on the head rest and then felt a jolt, he opened his eyes as the SUV swung around and was knocked over the railing and down an embankment. As it came to rest on its top, he saw water coming in from the broken windows. The SUV was sinking, he had to get out and then everything went black.

Brennan sat in the dark of her room and stared out the window. Why couldn't she give in? That night was real. What they felt was real. They broke the laws of physics. Their love created two babies, two little miracles. She saw the hurt on his face tonight after he kissed her and she did nothing to try to take it away, just stood there like an idiot and watched him drive away. Angela was right she was selfish and only thought of herself and what had happened to her. Booth had a horrible childhood, but he never used it to hide behind. When he gave of himself, he gave of himself fully. He didn't use his past to hide from his future. He didn't use it as an excuse not to love her. And as horrible as his father was, he didn't use that to hide from being a father, he used it to make him the kind of father he would have like his to be. As she climbed into bed she knew she needed to try to convince him she was worth the risk again.

Just as she laid her head on her pillow her house phone started to ring. "Hello"

"Temperance, it is Hacker, sorry to call so late."

"Andrew, how did you get…."

"I contacted your attorney. Temperance Agent Booth has been in an accident, he is being airlifted into Louisville right now. You are still his emergency contact."

"Airlifted, how bad is he?"

"I don't know."

She was trying to get dressed as she got the hospital information and phone number from Andrew and she was knocking on her nanny's door as she hung up. She told Sharon what was going on and she headed for Louisville. She was going past the scene just as they were winching the mangled SUV back up onto the roadway. Her eyes widened as she saw the twisted metal that didn't even resemble the vehicle she had been in only a couple of hours before. She just stared until an officer got her attention by knocking on her window and motioning her to move on. As she cleared the scene tears were running down her face. If only she would have stopped him and told him how she felt, if she would have cooperated earlier with him, if, if, if, if. If she would have fought for him back in DC, none of this would have happened and they could be sleeping together safe and sound in their home with their children. He had to make it, he had to be okay, he deserved to have the one thing he wanted more than anything, a family, a family that loved him unconditionally.

She arrived at the hospital and they directed her to Critical Care. The nurses started to turn her away as she wasn't family until she came across the he had her attorney draw up, giving her all privileges of a family member. The nurse stopped her before they entered. "Honey, you need to prepare yourself, he is pretty banged up." She had seen him in pretty bad shape before, but nothing prepared her for this.


	22. Chapter 22

She stood at the door staring at the form in the bed. Her legs refusing to move, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her. His face was swollen beyond recognition. What of his Body was exposed was a horrible black and purple in color. His head was shaved and there were multiple patches of stitches. He had tubes, wires and IV's coming out of every possible area. She wasn't even convinced she was looking at Booth. "Can I see his X-Rays please?" The nurse started to protest and Brennan turned on her. "Either get me the X-Rays or get the administrator of this hospital on the phone, you have 5 minutes." She turned her attention back to Booth.

She started to exam him with her eyes from the top of his head; she made it to his waist when the nurse returned with his X-Rays. She held them up to the light. He had multiple rib fractures, his right humerus was broken, his left femur and his right ankle. Appeared his hard head came in handy as he was beat up, but his brain was fine and protected. So why was he still unconscious? Looking over his chart they had ran brain wave tests and all came back appropriately, he was able to breathe on his own, however, they had intubated him, she made a mental note to ask why. He was getting IV's of antibiotics, with orders for pain killers if the need arose. He also had IV's to keep him hydrated. After looking over everything, she just sat next to him and stared at him trying to will him to wake up.

For two days she didn't leave the room, she used her pump so her milk would not dry up, but she refused to leave his side. Even during his examinations, she refused to leave. He once told her she was the smartest person he knew and that she would know if they were messing up. She was going to make sure they weren't messing up.

On the 3rd day she went down the hall to shower, then immediately back to his room. She read to him, she talked to him about what was going on in the world. She told him stories about the babies, about how the mare had saved her, about their birth, about all the changes they had gone through. Then the idea struck her, she called her Nanny and asked her to bring the kids to Louisville. "Booth you have to wake up, you have to wake up and see your babies. You have to be okay, they need their daddy." She started to cry and had a hard time getting the words out "I need you too." She held onto his hand and kissed it. She laid her head on the bed and cried then.

"_Shhh Bones, don't cry, I am here baby, don't cry."_ _Why was she crying, I am right here, he tried to move, but couldn't. What is going on?__ Open your eyes Seeley come on open. Something has happened, think Seeley think. I kissed her, then...then...what happened after that?_

"Nurse!" Brennan yelled and pushed the button at the same time.

"He is in pain, give him something please." She couldn't stand to see his muscle tense and his face contort in pain and he was not able to tell them.

_No Bones, not pain. Why would she think I am in pain, What happened? Think Seeley, think, you kissed her and then what….Wow, I feel sleepy, think I need a nap. "Bones don't leave, need to talk."_

She watched his body relax as the pain killers did their job. She had to do something to keep herself busy. So she started planning for when he left the hospital. He was not going to be able to care for himself and as far as she knew he didn't have anyone in Louisville to help him. She would take him home to Lexington with her, he would grumble at first, but he would accept it.

It was hours later when he became away of her head near his hand and her hand holding his. He could tell by her breathing she was sleeping. He tried to touch her and couldn't move. He couldn't open his eyes. "_Oh God trapped in this again, what happened? Why can't I move, talk, or open my eyes?_ Then he heard the beeping and the drone of the equipment and realized he had something shoved down his throat. He heard these sounds before, they were in a hospital. But why? Then a flash of headlights coming at him and a sense of falling.

"Booth" his body jerked violently waking her up. "Booth" then he was still, but his whole body was tense. She moved her face to his. Her eyes darted to the monitors. His heart rate was racing, his pulse rate was sky rocketing. She put her head next to his. "Booth, it is okay, you are safe. I have you, you are safe. Booth please please listen to me. I don't know what you just saw, but you are safe, you are in the hospital. I am with you. She started to lightly run her fingers over his face and down his chest and his arms, touching him everywhere she could reach all the while whispering softly to him that he was safe and about how he needed to relax and get better. Slowly his heart rate returned to normal and his body relaxed and he again was still.

Emotionally exhausted Brennan sat back in her chair staring at him as tears quietly made their way down her cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

Two more days had passed and Booth was still not awake. His swelling was going down and his face was starting to look like the man she once knew aside from some of the bruising that was now turning yellow.

She was giving him a sponge bath, she knew he wouldn't much like strangers doing it, so she had set that chore on herself more to keep herself busy than anything. She heard a commotion outside and a voice that was all too familiar. She walked out of his room and there was the blonde bombshell. Before Brennan could move back into Booths room Hannah yelled for her like they were old friends "Temperance, they won't let me see my husband."

"I heard your marriage got annulled?"

"That was just a silly misunderstanding."

"Really, then why did he transfer out of Washington?"

"We wanted a new start and I was just waiting for him to get settled."

"I see and 6 months later he still wasn't settled."

"Temperance he is my husband and I have ever right to see him."

Brennan closed the distance between them "You will not see him ever. You attempt to get in that room and you will need one of your own. After what you did to him, to us, your best bet is to just walk out of this hospital and never look back."

Brennan backed away as security approached. "I will be back Temperance with the law on my side."

"Better bring the National Guard Hannah; it will be over my dead body before you will see him again."

Brennan took some deep breaths and headed back into Booths room. She pulled her phone out and called her attorney. "I need to know if Booths marriage was annulled."

"Temperance there is a client confidentiality matter to deal with."

"Look Booth is in Critical Care, Hannah just showed up here demanding to see him and I told her she could never see him again. Now if she is still married to him I do not have a leg to stand on. I need to know."

"No they are not married and haven't been for about 4 months now. She fought it hard, but in the end the evidence proved his case and the marriage was annulled, like it never existed."

"Thank you."

Two hours later Hannah was back with the Louisville police demanding to see Booth. "You can't stop me now Temperance." She smugly said as Brennan approached her and the officers.

Slowly she unfolded the document in her hand, "Yes, I can." She turned her attention to the officer that wore the Sgt. Stripes on his sleeve. "As you can see Ms. Burley's….

"Mrs. Booth" Hannah corrected.

Brennan glared at her "Ms Burley's" she said with force "marriage was annulled 4 months ago. Annulled meaning it is like it NEVER happened."

The officer looked over the document and then handed it back to Brennan. He turned to Hannah and said the lady is correct; you have no legal right to see the patient.

"I would suggest you leave Hannah, Booth wants nothing to do with you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know him and I know his heart. I made the mistake once of not trusting his heart, I won't do it again."

Hannah went to make a move for Brennan and the officers grabbed her. Ma'am I think you need to leave now. She jerked her arms away from the officers and started to back up. "This isn't over Temperance not by a long shot."

"Thank you officers." Brennan said as she turned back to Booth's room.


	24. Chapter 24

That afternoon the doctor came in and decided that they would remove the breathing tube. They had left it in place at first incase there were complications. However, at this point it was time to remove it. Brennan leaned down and told him what they were going to do and that she would be holding his hand the whole time, which she did.

She left to meet Sharon in the cafeteria and she her babies for a few minutes. As the elevator doors closed she thought she saw Hannah heading towards his wing of the hospital. She quickly pushed buttons and got off on the floor directly below hers and was able to take the stairs back up. As she got back to Booths room there was Hannah standing next to his bed.

"Get out" Brennan voice was low and threatening.

"He is my…"

"No he isn't. Now get out."

"I love…."

"No you don't, you are a disturbed person, now for the last time get out or…."

"Or what?"Hannah headed for the door. "You are spreading yourself thin Temperance, you can't keep me away from him and your children."

Brennan had her by the throat up against the wall. "You stay away from my family and my family includes Booth." After Hannah left she called Sharon and told her not to leave the cafeteria until she was there and she called Hacker and told him to set up a secure room for Booth to keep Hannah away from him. She leaned down to Booth, leaned her cheek against his. "You need to wake up so I can take you home. Please Booth, wake up."

After Booth had been moved and Brennan went down and got Sharon and the babies she was informed by Hacker that Hannah had been picked up and was at least off the street for the night on the charge of trespassing. Brennan was not happy and would have preferred a stalking charge, but at least this was something. She got her attorney to work on a restraining order that could be served when Hannah was released.

Brennan nursed her babies and after she was done she decided to try something. She took her daughter and gently placed her next to Booth between his body and his good arm. Christine wiggled around her small hand pulling at her father's fingers as she looked around at everything in the room. Her large blue eyes turned and looked at Booths face. She pointed one small finger at him "Dada". Brennan's eyes widened, "Sharon?"

"Honey, she is at that age where everyone is Dada."

"No this was different she didn't just say it, she pointed to him and said it. You have been showing her pictures of him haven't you."

"You never said I couldn't." Brennan smiled at her. "No I didn't and I am glad you did."

Whether coincidence or not Brennan felt like the world was finally turning right side up again, now just to help it complete that rotation by winning Booth back.

Late one night about a week later the nurse was trying to tell Brennan she needed to go home and get a good nights rest.

"No, I have to be here when he wakes up."

"Honey, I will call you the second he wakes up."

"No, I have to be here. I am not leaving him. I have left him one to many times. He has to know I am not leaving him again and I am starting now."

She nursed sighed, "At least try to sleep in that window seat over there that is what it was designed for."

"Thank you, I am fine right here." The nurse just shook her head.

With the nurse gone and her only company the beeping and droning of the machines in the room, she took Booths hand in hers and gentle kissed it. "You know you could wake up anytime. Of course you are probably waiting for some big revelation on my part. I hate to tell you, you missed it; I had it months ago, that night. I probably had it before that, I just didn't recognize it."

"_What was your revelation Bones?"_ He thought.

"Booth, I think you knew before me that I loved you and you were so patient."

"_I did know baby, but you are not one to be rushed. I made that mistake once and you ran."_

"I should have known better than to listen to Hannah. I should have believed in you. I trusted you with everything else, why did I not on this?"

"_You should have, but it is in the past. We are both here, we can make this work, but you have to tell me how you feel."_

"I need to be brave enough to tell you I love you. Just like that, that wasn't so hard. She chuckled, but then again you aren't awake. Not sure why it is so hard to say when you are standing in front of me looking at me."

"I don't know either." Her head shot to his face, his eyes were on her face. He looked weak, but he was awake.

"Yo…You heard…"

He gave her a weak smile "All"

She moved her hand to his face "What took you so long to come back? There was no reason for you not to be awake."

"I was sort of. Could hear you."

"You heard me?"

"And Christine."

"You heard her call you Dada." He nodded weakly and smiled

She bent down and gently kissed his face, tears stinging her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder. She wiped her eyes and looked at him and smiled "Thank god you woke up."

His hand sought out hers "Bones, Hannah is dangerous. She said things."

"I know you are safe in a private secure room."

"No, not me, you and our kids."

"Hannah is in jail, at least for a few more days and we can be on our way home by then."

"Bones, she was here she said something about getting rid of the distractions. Bones, she means you and our children."

"Booth you don't know that."

He squeezed her hand causing her to turn her face to his. "You said you needed to trust me. Trust me now." She nodded.

"Call Hacker and have him get a detail together and get our kids safe."


	25. Chapter 25

"Booth Hannah is out of jail, she was served the restraining order but they are only as good as they paper they are written on, which means they are worthless, but they do help set up a paper trail."

Booth motioned for the phone so he could talk with Hacker about Brennan's safety. Once done he looked at Brennan. "For one time do as I say, don't make things up as you go. I am going to call Hannah, you will hear everything I say and then you will leave here upset, you will get in your car and you will drive home. Agents will tail you home and there are more that have arrived at your house and checked it top to bottom. The twins are somewhere else, so if anything doesn't go as planned they are safe."

He made the call to Hannah and had her on speaker, which made her a little nervous. "Look Babe, one of my arms is broken; the other is bruised top to bottom. It hurts to hold the phone up for to long, this is just easier. I promise no one is here. Man I miss you, I realized it that night I got in the accident and then Bones was here, I don't know why I never changed all my contact information….Yeah, Yeah. I am telling her as soon as she gets here… I just wish it was you that had been pregnant and not her. I would love to have my kids."

"What if you could Seeley?"

"I can probably get visitation, but I would never get full custody, not with her money. But we will talk about that when you get here. Babe got to go I see her coming down the hall. Love you, bye." Brennan hit the button to hang up the call.

"Bones do not deviate from the plan."

"Okay."

"Bones promise me."

"I promise"

She leaned down and kissed him and turned to leave the room

"Bones?"

"Yes"

"You remember what you told me when I was unconscious?"

"I told you a lot of things…." He raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled "Yes, I remember."

"Me too. Now go and put on a good performance."

Brennan left the hospital in tears, she got in her car and held onto the steering wheel and cried. Finally pulling herself together, she started her car and headed for home. _Booth would be proud that her acting skills had improved._

Hannah was sitting in the shadows watching as Brennan left. Wow he must have given it to her good, she was a mess. Now to follow her and see where his kids are, once she is gone, he will naturally get custody and they can get on with their lives.

She pulled out behind Brennan at a safe distance. All she had to do now is be patient and it would all come together.

After 45 minutes Booth became nervous and called Hannah. "Hey Babe, where are you? I am kind of lonely."

"I will have a big surprise for you when I get there."

"Oh what could that be, maybe you naked." He shot a disgusted look at the agent dressed as a nurse standing with him.

She giggled at his implication. "That might be arranged, but I have to give you your surprise."

"Mmm babe, can you give me a hint?"

"A way for you and me to be full time parents."

He laughed, but his eyes showed concern. "Are you going kidnap my kids?"

"Seeley, now a girl never give away her tricks."

"So when you get here will we be able to run away to the tropics just you, me and our kids."

"I like you saying our kids. You just wait, I will be there soon. I love you."

"Me too." He hung up the phone and looked at the agent, get that detail trailing Dr. Brennan, she is going after her." He slammed his fist into the bed, there was nothing he could do but sit and wait.

He dialed her cell number.

"Hello"

"Temperance"

"Hannah how did you get this number and what do you want Hannah? You got Booth, you won, now just leave me alone."

"You gave him something I can't, something that would complete us as a family."

"You will never get my children."

"I was hoping you would be more understanding of this. You know how much Seeley love his kids, how can you keep them from him. If you loved him like you say you do, you would give him the children, so he could be truly happy."

"Go to hell Hannah." Brennan's call waiting beeped in her ear. She hung up and looked at the caller ID


	26. Chapter 26

"Booth"

"Bones, she is coming after you."

"She just called me."

"What did she say?"

"She wants our children."

"Bones, be careful she might be following you, we are notifying the units tailing you now" Just as he finished his sentence there was a crashing sound.

"Bones…Bones…" he could hear tires squealing and metal to metal scrapping sound. "BONES!"

He could hear the engine of the car wind up as if she was speeding up. Booth listened in horror as he could hear metal on metal, the squealing of tires, the revving of engines. The other agent in the room was talking to one of the chase cars and getting a blow by blow of what was going on. Appears Hannah had picked an isolated section of road with an embankment on one side of it to try to knock Brennan off the road. Booth listened to the agent repeating everything that was being told to her and he was listening to it actually happening on his phone.

A FBI SUV intercepted a few hits, but the road was to narrow to try wedge himself in between them without accidently slamming Brennan off the road. Brennan at one point had been able to speed ahead of the two other vehicles and prevented Hannah from getting along side of her while the FBI vehicle attempted to box her in. But one well orchestrated trick and Hannah was back beside Brennan trying slamming their vehicles together. Hannah swerved towards Brennan on a corner and Brennan slammed on the brakes.

It went silent on Booths phones. "Bones?" He looked at the other agent to tell him what happened. She looked up at Booth and held up a finger as she listened. Then he heard a muffled voice, a male talking and then a female, his Bones. "I can hear her talking to a man.

"She is fine Agent Booth. The other woman lost control and went over the embankment and was ejected from the vehicle." Booth just nodded while still listening on his phone.

Bones found her phone where it got knocked under her seat. "Booth"

"I'm here. You okay?"

"No..Yes I am fine."

"Let the Agents take care of your car, you go home. I will call Hacker and have them bring Sharon and the kids home."

"Booth, I don't want to be alone."

"I will make sure they leave someone…"

"No, Booth I want to come back to the hospital." he could hear her voice shaking. Everything that just happened was catching up to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be alone; she didn't want to be away from him.

"Okay, have the agent bring you back here. Hand him the phone."

"Hello Agent Booth, this is Sawyer. The other woman didn't make it, she died on impact."

"Thanks Sawyer. I need you to bring Dr. Brennan back to the hospital. Look, she is a strong woman, but she has been under a lot of stress the last few weeks and this last incident got to her. I know this woman so this is what you need to do if she starts to fall apart." Sawyer listened intently to what Booth said and he thought some of sounded rather harsh, why not just let her cry it out. But, this was not the time to ask those questions.

As Sawyer drove he watched for the signs the Booth gave him. Her hand going up to her face repeatedly and then back to her other hand. The wringing of her hands, fidgeting, biting of her lower lip and crying if he happened to see it, which Booth doubted he would. When he saw a sign he tried one of the things Booth suggested.

"Dr. Brennan, I was told that you can tell where someone was born from their teeth?"

She looked at him a little strange, "Why would you ask that?"

"Sorry, was just trying to make conversation, it has been a long day for me and I thought talking might help."

She nodded and went into the explanation of how they could use a young person's wisdom teeth to help them narrow down the area they grew up in. Each area has unique markers, the same as each person has unique fingerprints. She talked all the way back to the hospital about this topic. "Did that help you Agent Sawyer?"

"Yes Ma'am it did, I thank you for your time explaining that and helping me stay awake." _He wondered if she always talked like that and how Booth ever understood her._

"You should go get some sleep; I can make my way from here."

"Thank you, but I better walk you in. Agent Booth is my supervisor and if I mess up…"

"Alright you can walk me in."

As they entered Booths room, he smiled at her. She went to stand by his bed, he took her hand. They just stared at each other. These two fascinated him they were talking without saying a word. It reminded him of his grandparents. He remembered watching his grandparents talk from across the room and neither ever opened their mouth, but they knew what the other one wanted or needed.

Booth never took his eyes off her. "Okay you all clear out now. There is nothing that has to be done tonight and Dr. Brennan has been through a rather traumatic incident and needs some rest." No one argued as they all filed out.

Booth was painfully adjusting himself on the bed, moving over. "Booth what are you doing?"

"Shhh you will see." He grimaced as he inched over.

Once he was happy with his progress he held his good arm out to her, "Come on, come lay by me."

"Booth I could hurt you. You need your rest."

"What I need is you here next to me so I can put my arm around you and you can let out what happened to night. I am not taking 'no' for an answer."

She slowly moved onto the bed to lay next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense and suck in air when she adjusted. "Booth, this is probably…."

"Shhh, I am fine, lay down" Once she was curled up next to him he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Okay tell me what happened out there." She started to tell him everything that occurred and as he knew would happen all her stress caught up with her and she broke down. He just simply held her and let her cry. When it was over, she raised her moist eyes to him and smiled. He always knew what she needed, most of the time even when she didn't.

"Booth when can you go home?"

"Hopefully soon, I hate hospitals"

"You know you are coming home with me right?"

"No, I didn't know that, just when did 'we' make that decision."

She caught on to his teasing "Well 'we' made the decision when you were refusing to wake up. I asked you and you didn't say no."


	27. Chapter 27

Booth had been at Brennan's for 2 weeks, another 2 weeks and he could start getting around better, right now he was still stuck in a wheelchair. At least he was able to use his broken arm to operate the controls so he could hold his kids with the other while they motored around. One afternoon he sat out in the yard watching his kids play in their little plastic pool and he started to think how easy it was to just fall into life here. How easy it would be to lose himself there.

He loved her, there was no doubt. He wanted to be a father to his children, again no doubt. He knew she loved him, so what was eating at him so? Why did he feel it was going to fast? They seemed to have two speed stop and full speed ahead. They were partners, there had always been a mutual attraction, but they were just partners, then he scared her and she ran. Then she figures it out and he has someone. They finally seem to be getting it together and she was pregnant and he shook his head. He wonders what would have happened if Hannah had not shown up. He knows perfectly well what would have happened. Him and Bones would have been happy and had their kids and he would probably still be trying to talk her into marrying him, but they would be together.

They were together now, so why did it feel different. Were they different? Was their relationship different? He turned his attention back to his kids who were happily sitting in their little pool splashing and giggling. He looked at Sharon who was watching with amusement from the bench under her favorite tree. "I am going to the barn to try to find Bones." Sharon smiled and nodded. Booth turned the chair and headed for the barn.

Booth was not shocked to find her sitting there talking to the gray mare. "You talk a lot to that horse."

"Booth she isn't just any horse. I found her at an auction. No one wanted her because she isn't perfect, she can't be ridden due to an old injury. She saved my life and the lives of your children."

"What? You never told me…"

"I collapsed in the field at the old house and she is the one that got Sharon's attention."

"Are you su…."

Her head flipped around, her eyes challenging him. "Yes, I am very sure. According to Sharon she was kicking over anything and everything she could until Sharon came out and followed her to me. She never left me and never gave up till she got help." She stroked the mares head gently.

"Sorry, Bones, I didn't know."

"The night she gave birth to Skylar, we didn't think she would make it. I stayed with her. That was the night I called you…."her voice trailed off.

His mind flashed to that night he was sitting in her apartment. "That was you that called and hung up"

She nodded, "I just needed to hear your voice, and I thought I would get your voice mail. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say and for all I knew you were happy with Hannah."

"Bones why didn't you trust me, my feelings for you when Hannah first showed up? Why did you buy into what she was saying?"

She put her head against the mares head as if gathering strength from her. "Because everything I ever loved has left me. After a while no matter how rational you try to be, you brace for it to happen. I was pregnant, I was happy. I was in love and then Hannah came in." Tears started to fall down her face. "It started to crash down. Flashes of how happy you were with her before, how hurt you were when she wouldn't marry you. Then months of waiting, wondering, hoping, praying, even though I don't believe in prayer, and we came together one night after a tragedy and I wanted to believe, but I guess I was not as strong as I thought. It was easier to doubt you than allow my heart to believe in you."

"Then you didn't believe I loved you?"

"What I believed in was everyone left me and you were part of everyone. I never doubted you loved me, but to me that wasn't enough to keep you from going away. It was easier you left when it happened then later when it would hurt more."

"For us to have any chance to work, you have to believe in me and my love, with no doubts. No matter what anyone tells you, no matter if we get angry at each other, we have to never doubt our love or this will never work."

"I know."

"We never did do things the right way did we?" He chuckled at himself

"I don't understand."

"When I asked you to give us a chance, I wanted to do it right. I wanted to date you, take you out to nice dinners and dancing and all the romance that both of us missed out on. I wanted the silly freezing cold picnics just so we could have the park to ourselves. I wanted the curling up on the couch to watch a silly movie and instead talking to dawn. We never got that Bones. I wanted the anticipation building to that one moment when I would kneel in front of you and ask you to be my wife."

"Booth, I don't believe in marriage."

He smiled, "Not right now you don't, but by the time I asked, you would."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Yeah sometimes I was," he puts a crooked smile on his face. Turns his wheel chair around and heads back up to the main house.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks everyone for your feedback. It makes it much easier to keep writing when you know that what you put into words keeps people interested or triggers an emotion. <em>


	28. Chapter 28

She turned her attention back to the mare "So what do you think?" The mare sighed heavily. "You think I am being a fool?" The mare tossed her head as if saying yes.

"Me too, I just am not sure how to change."

Brennan headed out to one of the pasture with her friend and started walking towards the far end just thinking. Booth had stopped before he entered the house and turned around and caught sight of her walking with the horse. He watched her for a few minutes smiled sadly to himself and went back in the house.

Brennan thought about her talk with Booth and he was right. _If she couldn't trust in what they had, then they didn't really have anything. Or was he telling her it was too late, that even if they loved each other, they couldn't be. What if they just remained friends and maybe she could build a house on her property for him so he could be there for his kids. Oh that was a stupid idea. Why would he even consider living that close to her if he couldn't have her and how would he ever have a life with someone else if his ex partner was living right there. _ It was getting dark when the mare snorted bringing Brennan out of her fog. She sat up, "Oh we need to get back to the house, I didn't realize it was so late."

Brennan started to jog for the house and the gray mare was trotting next to her. The mare was slinging her head around and then bolted for the barn at a full run. Brennan started trying to pump her legs faster, she had never seen a burst of speed out of the mare like that and was scared she might hurt herself. As she got to the barn, she was breathing hard and the mare was standing in her stall looking out at Brennan like the proud victor. "Oh, you are just a show off, I see how it is," she chuckled at the mare as she tossed some grain in her bucket and closed her stall door.

She entered the house to a very stern looking Booth. "Was wondering when you were going to come back?"

"Sorry, I was thinking and lost track of time."

"Seems you do that a lot lately, you spend more time with that horse than you do with anyone else."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Why do you lavish all your love on that horse?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have two children that need their mother. Ever since I got in that accident and Hannah tried to kill you, you have pulled back from all of us."

"I have not…."

"When I was in that coma you told me you loved me, you talked to me, you touched me. Now you are here, but you aren't here. Why?" He stared at her for a long time and she stared out the window. He turned his wheelchair away and headed for his room. He stopped without turning it around. "I am going home tomorrow; I can get around good enough to take care of myself. Thanks for everything Bones." He disappeared into his room and shut the door, she heard the lock latch. He didn't want to be bothered.

Brennan slept later than she had in a long time and when she went downstairs it was eerily quiet. She found a note from Sharon, she had taken the kids to town while she did some shopping and would be back in a few hours. Maybe now was the time to talk to Booth. She got 2 cups of coffee and headed to his room. When she opened the door it was empty. She looked in the closet and the drawers all this stuff was gone. He was already on his way home. She laid down on his bed and pulled a pillow to her, his scent still fresh on it. _Now what do I do?_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Booth went home. He had not tried to call, although he had picked up the phone several times. It was up to her this time; he couldn't chase her and beg. She had to make the move this time and if she didn't, then he would be forced to move on. He knew that he could not play this back and forth game any longer. Her confessing to him when she didn't know he could hear her. One minute her ability to show and receive love and the next completely shutting down. It was all or nothing this time, he was not going to accept anything less, he couldn't because he was giving all of himself to her, she had to give more of herself to him.<p>

When she awoke this morning she felt different, she had spent the last week making some decisions, decisions that would impact her and her family's life forever. She thought a lot about Booth and all their years as friends and partners. How that relationship became as strong as it was and why it weathered the storms thrown at it. Booth once described them as the center and then he would say 'the center must hold'. That is why they could weather anything the center held. Once the center broke things fell apart, but what broke the center. She broke the center, when she failed to trust him, when she failed to believe in him, and when she lost faith in him. She broke the center, now she didn't know if she could fix it or not. She headed for Louisville to try to repair the center and hoping it wasn't too late.


	29. Chapter 29

As she pulled up to his complex that familiar fear welded her to her seat, she couldn't move. She sighed and drove away. He watched the familiar car pull up; he had seen it sitting in her garage everyday he was out there. She never got out and then she left. He dropped his head and shook it in defeat. Her scars ran too deep, they were not something he could get through. He found himself angry at everyone that had hurt her and put those scars there including himself, they could have been so good together. He turned away from the window and realized it was time to mourn her and then pick up the pieces and move on.

She sat down the block shaking telling herself it was ridiculous to sit here and be afraid of him. He had done nothing but love her for years and always been there even when she pushed him away. She drove another block and stopped. She had a bad feeling inside that something was very wrong. She drove another block and stopped. She sat and sat, thinking and thinking, this was her last chance if she didn't turn this car around, she might as well just keep driving. She looked up and stared at a sign for a moment then smiled slightly maybe that is what I need. She got out and entered the liquor store, Tequila please. She drove back to Booths complex, opened the bottle and took two very large gulps out of it. Her head started spinning rather quickly; she had not had any alcohol in a couple of years. She took one more large gulp just in case, put the top back on the bottle and shoved it into her purse. She headed into the building, by the time she got to the 4th floor her head was feeling rather light and bouncy, her face was feeling numb. She giggled slightly to herself as she realized she hadn't eaten anything yet today. _Oopsie daisy. _

He was half way through his 2nd beer when there was a knock on his door. He didn't feel like going and checking to see who it was so he just yelled for them to come in. He did not expect her. She was leaning against it and when she turned the knob it came crashing open and the only thing that stopped her and the door was the wall. "Bones?"

"Hi Boof," she said as she slid down the door and landed rather roughly on her bottom.

He started to move his chair towards her. "Do you need help?"

"Nope" she got on all fours and managed to get the door closed

"How much have you had to drink and of what?" She hadn't been gone long enough to drink enough to be in this shape.

"Tequila and…" she held up 3 fingers. "I fink, didn't have no shot glass so I guessed. Want some?" She pulled the bottle out of her purse.

He moved his chair up to her, "Come on" he held his hand out to her. "Bones sit on this leg and don't squirm."

"I might hurt you."

"Better me than you falling and cracking your skull open."

She sat down in his lap and he moved them back to the couch, she poured herself onto the couch and scooted down as Booth transferred himself to the other side.

"So Bones" he looked at her "What brings you here drunk?"

She looked at her hands "I needed some liquid courage"; she rubbed her hands over her numb face. "But I think I got too much."

"You didn't drive this way did you?"

"No, I drank after I got here."

"So what did you need liquid courage for?"

"To tell you what you told me I need to tell you but that I keep not telling you." She got a befuddled look on her face as she raised her eyes to the ceiling and mouthed the words to herself as she moved her finger around. "Yep that's it."

"And even with way to much liquid courage you can't tell me."

"Bones we can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. It is tearing me apart. I love you, but I can't wonder one day to the next where I stand. I need all or nothing from you, not somewhere in between. I have done everything I can to prove to you I am worthy to be loved, but I think your scars run too deep to penetrate."

She turned her face away from him. "No"

"What?"

"No, no." she had one of her hands in a fist.

"Bones, no what?"

"I am not too scared to love or be loved." He didn't know what to say, he just watched her have her inner struggle.

She turned to him. "Booth I love you, I have for a long time now and I am scared, but I much rather be scared than to not feel you love me again."

"Bones, we have caused hurt to each other, considerable hurt. You telling me you love me is something I need to hear when you are sober, when you don't have anything numbing your defenses.

"You said we were the center and the center must hold. That is why we could weather anything is because the center held. Then I broke it and if I can repair it, we will make it."

"Bones it doesn't always work that way, sometimes things can't be repaired."

She nodded as if she understood and started to get up. "What are you doing Bones?"

"Leaving."

"I don't think so, he held up her keys. I am not letting you drive out of here like that and if you can wake up tomorrow and tell me what you told me today then we will have a lot of talking and work to do."

They spent the evening talking, they ate Chinese take out, but it wasn't as good as Wong Fu's, but it did the trick, Brennan sobered up.

"Booth, Do you remember everyone telling us we were a couple, just without the sex?"

"Yeah"

"We were weren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we were."

"We kind of still are. I mean look at us, we eat of each others plates or out of each other cartons, we can finish each others sentences. We are a couple." He looked down, she was right, but that is not something he wanted to think about right now, he could not get his hope up because if she wasn't able to give of herself in the morning, then there was no sense in making comparisons.

"Bones we should go to sleep and wait to talk about this stuff tomorrow if it turns out that way."

"Oh, Okay Booth."

He turned his wheelchair towards his room and stopped at his door. "You coming?"

"I was going to sleep here."

"No, I am not chancing you running away in the middle of the night, so we can dance around this another day. Now or never Bones. You come to bed and nothing will happen, still a little sore to be doing…you know. I just don't want you leaving in the middle of the night."

She got up and followed him to the bedroom. After he got himself situated she climbed in on the opposite of him. He reached for her hand. "Night Bones"

"Night Booth."

* * *

><p>As the light filtered into the room Booth woke up to a bright eyed Brennan smiling down at him. He opened one eye, Oh god how could she be this cheerful in the morning.<p>

"You been drinking again?"

"Not yet, but with comments like that you might drive me to it."

"Hey Bones you got that right." He chuckled

"Booth?"

"What?"

"Open your eyes and look at me."

"He got both his eyes opened and looked at her crystal clear ones"

"I love you." he smiled at her

"You sure?"

"Well if you are going to be difficult, you just said I had to say it." He caught the tease in her voice.

"I thought it was kind of a given if you said I love you that you actually mean I love you."

"Seeley Joseph Booth Do I need to prove it?" She then got up and opened the window.

"Bones what are you doing?"

"I LOVE SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH."

"Bones, people might still be asleep."

"Not anymore."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, love of my life, mother of my children would you go out on a date with me? When I get out of that thing that is?" he pointed to the wheelchair.

"On one condition"

He rolled his eyes at her, "What is the condition."

"You come home."

"How am I suppose to court you and build up to you giving in to marrying me if we are living together."

"I am sure you will find a way." She leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
